The Rainbow Maze
by saraaaaaaahtjexoxo
Summary: When a girl comes up with the box, she has a paper in her hand. The paper says she's punished, but why is she punished and why is she the only girl in the glade? Newt X OC and yeah maybe a bit Thominho (not sure about that yet)
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes but not a lot changed, I still couldn't see anything. I began wondering where I was, but I didn't know anything. My age, my appearance, my family, it had all disappeared. Where was I? I looked around but didn't see anything, it was too dark. The next second I began moving upwards with a jolt and I heard things moving, I guess an elevator. Suddenly I picked up another noise, I guess I should be scared, but I'm not. I was just wondering where I was, how I got here and why I'm here. The elevator shuddered heavily and I got thrown against a wall. I groaned from the pain but luckily I didn't feel any blood trickling down so it wasn't that bad.

"What- Who is there?" a scared voice, a male one I think, asked from somewhere in the darkness. While looking for something so I could protect myself, he began screaming to let him out. I felt a wrinkled paper that was stuck to the sole of my shoe, but before I could find something to useful, the elevator stopped.

A thin line of light appeared and it began to grow. I now could see the other guy, he had short dark brown hair, green eyes and he looked 16. After that I noticed that there were voices and looked up. Shocked faces stared back at me and I heard someone gasp.

"It's a newbie AND a girl"


	2. Chapter 2

"Give me the rope" a guy said, "the boy first". A long rope with a loop at the end fell down. It looked like it was made of ivy. I shrugged not knowing what the best thing was that we could do now because the boy was looking scared at me.

"I'll see you up there" Elevator guy said, he disappeared in the light and a few moments later the rope came back. I hesitated but decided to take the chance, it was that or staying down here and I don't really feel like staying here. A blond guy pulled me up and when I stood firmly on the ground, I looked at the place. It was a field about the size of 4 football fields with 4 looming walls around it. In the middle of each wall, there was an opening, some sort of door I guess. Where would they lead to? Maybe I should check that out later, when I wasn't surrounded by a group of boys, in all sizes and shapes. They were all looking at me and it was pretty terrifying. I stepped back, one step further from the smelling guys. No really, the smelled like old, dirty, filthy socks. The smell also reminded me of something, no someone, probably a guy seeing as they all smelled alike, I think. It was disgusting, how did they survive with that smell? Someone grabbed my arm again, it was the blond guy again.

"Don't you dare to touch me" I shouted/threatened.

"Look out. You're standing on the edge of the Box" he said calmly. I looked behind me and saw that I was indeed on the edge of the elevator think, he called it the Box or something.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you" I said, a bit ashamed and insecure. Ashamed because I was shouting at someone who was just trying to help me, someone he didn't know and insecure, because well he didn't know me, I didn't know him, I didn't know anyone here.

"What's she holding? Newt, give it to me" a black guy said. I already forgot that I was holding it but before I could read what was on it, the blond guy, Newt, took it from me.

"She's punished" Punished? Punished, I did something before I came here, I got punished for it and now I'm here, because that's my punishment, that makes so much sense. Note the sarcasm, I get punished for something I don't even know I did. Everyone began asking questions, some to me, others to Newt and the black guy, still don't know his name actually. I think they were the leaders of this place, I noticed Elevator guy again. He looked worried, curious, scared at most of all confused, but the surprising thing was that his face showed all these emotions at the same time. He should be an actor. He gave me a weak laugh, like he was glad we were alive. I had a few moments to think because no one was really talking to me and I found myself asking lots of questions. What's happening here? Where are we? Why are we here? Who put us here? Why don't I see another girl? But the most important question: who am I?

The leaders, not that they were good, finally quieted down all the guys.

"Leave her alone! Everyone back to work! Newt, go look for the keepers, Gathering in two minutes. You guys" he pointed at me and Elevator guy "Stay away from everyone and don't do anything stupid" Then he was gone.

Everyone left us alone, maybe they were good leaders after all, but they kept looking weirdly at me. I tried to ignore it and Elevator guy came to me, he never said we had to stay away from each other.

"So, this is also the first time you're here? Do you remember anything? I don't. Do you know this place? I don't know, seeing as I don't remember anything but maybe you do and it's just me. I think I hit my head before I came here, that would make sense, you know, because of why I can't remember anything. Do you think they want to kill us and who are they? I really hope they won't - "

I interrupted his rambling by shaking my head, "As far as I know, I've never been here. But I don't really remember anything, so you can't really trust my memory"

"I'm Jack"

"Marie" I shook his hand and realised that that was the most normal thing that had happened to me today. We talked for a while and the black guy came to us.

"I'm Alby. Time for a tour. Listen, it isn't because you're a girl, that you get a special treatment, remember that, good that. Come on, newbies and no questions till the end"


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the glade, we call ourselves the gladers. The glade is divided in four parts, the gardens, the blood house, the deadheads and homestead." Alby said while showing us the different parts. "That's the box. Every week we get supplies from the box and every month we get a newbie. We don't know how it works either so don't ask us any questions. The track-hoes work in the gardens, in the bloodhouse we breed and slaughter animals, the slicers also work there and we all sleep there." He pointed to a building, no, not really a building, more like a construction of wood, ivy and some other stuff that could collapse any moment.

"You all sleep there?" Jack asked confused.

"No questions till the end." Alby snapped. "The deadheads" he showed us "behind that there's a graveyard. The creators, the people who put us here, keep an eye on us with the beetle blades." Beetle blades?

"Beetle blades?" Jack asked

"Beetle blades, little annoying things that you shouldn't touch except if you want to lose your hand. The deadheads are full of them. Listen, they are only three rules, if you break them, you get banished. The first one, never ever go in the maze. Second, never hurt another glader. And the last one, everyone does their part. There are different jobs: track-hoes, builders, med-jacks, runners, sloppers and a few others. You get two weeks to try all the jobs. Now I got to go. Ask Newt for a place to sleep. After that, dinner"

"Wait! Hey, come back!" Well, that was fun. A guide who leaves you with all your questions. He's getting fired. Like, I'm really pissed. He just left us. Who should I ask all my questions now? Jack wouldn't really be helpful. Hmmm, maybe I should annoy someone else with my questions. Let's go to Newt!


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Jack. Even if I had just promised myself that I wouldn't cry and that I would be strong, I would break that promise soon, because he looked so desperate and helpless. He looked like a lost puppy. So piteous. But I pulled myself together, I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me looking for Newt.

"Wha-" Jack asked confused.

"We're going to look for Newt right now and we're going to beg him to answer at least one question. So stop being pathetic and come with me!" We didn't need to look far. When we were three steps from him, he turned around. My heart sank and when I couldn't open my mouth, Jack began talking.

"Who? What? When? Why? How?" Jack asked

"Who, what, when, why, how, what?" Newt answered

"Who, what, when, why, how, what, what?" I said

"Who, what, when, why how, what, what, what?" Jack said again

"Okay, stop" Newt said annoyed. "What, what is wrong?"

"Why are we here? Who put us here? How long have you been here? What is out there? What are we doing here? Is there a way out?" I asked "And where do we sleep?"

"You will learn that later, but first I will bring you to your sleeping place." Newt said. Now I still don't have an answer. Dipshit. Newt said that we needed to follow him and he took us to homestead where he showed us our beds. It were all hammocks and they hung above each other, like beds in a bunk bed.

"Marie, you take one of the upper hammocks." Newt said

"Why?" I asked unsure, but then I thought, why be insecure? They can't do anything to me. "Scared that I can't handle the boys? Let me tell you something, it isn't because I'm a girl, that I can't hit someone. And if you really want me to 'protect' myself against you, then give me a stick, so I can hit anyone who bothers me." I said. For no apparent reason I knew that I would feel more safe with a stick.

"One of the rules is that you can't hurt another glader, hitting someone with a stick is hurting someone. So no, you don't get a stick and just take one of the upper hammocks."

"Never heard of self-defence and when are we going to eat?"

"In ten minutes" he said. He looked at me for a second and then he turned around and walked away calmly. Jack and I stayed there and we looked at each other confused. Why wouldn't tell anyone us something?!

"Hello there. You're the greenbeans, right? Welcome to the glade. I'm captain Gally. At your service. You're Marie, right?" And because of that question, he turned all his attention to me and he ignored Jack. Listen, there are some guys that I can't stand and that are guys with a huge ego. And it must be fate that captain Gally has a huge ego? Oh, that's a pity for him. And for me because he wouldn't leave me alone. I gave Jack a begging look. One that said: help! Help! I'm getting sexually assaulted! I tried to think of a plan to lose him but he kept talking. Finally, Jack came to the rescue.

"Hey, captain Gally, do you mind me borrowing Marie for a few minutes. We want to look around the Glade.

"Oh, uhm, fine. See you later, shanks." When we were out of sight I thanked Jack and we talked till dinner.

When we were sitting at the table, I sat next to Jack and fortunately not next to captain Gally but next to an Asian guy. Dinner wasn't really nice because it didn't leave me alone that there were guys who kept looking at me like I was some sex object. There was even a guy who was worse than captain Gally. When I went to get my dinner, he slapped my ass. I got really angry but someone beat me in getting angry. The Asian guy, that I still don't know the name of, stood up and threw the guy to the ground.

"Who do you think you are? Treating her like a sex object, say sorry or I will beat you up."


	5. Chapter 5

Alby and Newt came running to them and tried to pull away the guy. It took a while but they succeeded.

"Minho, what is this? What's your problem?" Alby asked angry.

"Well, Dave here, found it necessary to greet the newbie a little too friendly" he said emphasizing the 'too'.

I just stood there, saying nothing. It will be alright. Dave said sorry to me and even if it was under pressure, he still meant it. And then Alby, Minho and Newt took me too the deadheads so I wouldn't have to deal with the others. Jack followed of course and we ate under the trees.

"Thanks Minho" I said even if I could have handled it myself. I probably would have thrown my food in Dave's face.

"Nobody deserves to be treated like that, not even the klunkiest shuckface of the glade" he answered.

"Here is the stick you asked for" Newt said and to my great surprise he gave me a long and firm stick. "Don't use it, okay? It's only to scare the boys a little." I laughed at the thought of me swinging with the stick knocking out every boy.

"And remember, if you hurt someone you get punished" Alby reminded me "And that also counts for you, Minho. You earned yourself a night in the slammer, you shank"

"What's the slammer?" Jack asked

"Sort of prison, newbie. There" Minho pointed to a row of mini-prisons next to homestead. Just when I looked away from the slammer, I heard a grinding sound and when I looked to the place it came from, my jaw dropped.

"Calm down, shanks. It's just the doors that are closing. Daily thing, get used to it" Alby said

"How?" I asked gobsmacked

"Like we know. I don't know, maybe it are unicorns using their magical powers to close the doors? The day that I find out how the maze works, is the best day in my whole life" Minho answered.

"But what's up with the maze? Why have you still not found a way out? Why do the doors even close?" Jack just read my thoughts. The three boys looked at each other and Alby nodded.

Newt sighed and began talking: "We have been here a year. Every day the runners are in the maze and every day they make a map. The walls change every day and we need to keep track of that. Every month or so the patterns repeat each other. So let's say that after so many months we still don't have a solution. I will tell you tomorrow why the walls close, but Minho and I need to check the maps of today" he gave a pat on Minho's arm, stood up and walked away. Alby also stood up and went his own way.

"We are a lot with that, aren't we?" Jack said

"Don't complain, we know more than an hour ago."

"So? How do you know if we can trust them? I don't need to know anything about it. The only thing I want is my memory. I don't even know if I saw you before. What if you killed my family, but I don't know that anymore and now I'm talking with a murderer. Or what if we're all murderers? And that's why we were send here, as a punishment? No, that's not possible. You're here for your punishment. Then we should get a worse one. But what if we went here for a reason? And then someone took our memory? Could that be possible? That we're here because of our own fault? I rather die."

Jack began screaming but then he began to get more quiet the more he talked. At the end of his rant he was sobbing. I quickly sat down next to him and rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Calm down, Jack. Everything will be alright, okay? You can trust me, I promise. Don't give up, you've only been here for a day. We will get through it, good? The fantastic two against the rest, how does that sound? And by the way, I think that we can trust Alby, Newt and Minho. They look alright? I mean, Minho saved my beautiful ass from Dirty Dave"

Jack laughed. "Thanks" He pulled me up and we walked to our hammocks.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I woke up because someone put a hand on my mouth. What. Newt woke me and Jack up and brought us somewhere.

"You need to see this" he said. We walked to one of the walls of the glade. Newt pushed away some ivy and made a window appear. He stared at it for ten minutes but nothing happened. Until...

"Waah! What is that?!" I asked shocked. A huge, ugly, dirty, scary monster walked/crawled/rolled/whatever it was past the window.

"That is a griever. In the night they come out in the maze. That's why we never sleep there. The doors keep the grievers out. They're ugly, aren't they?. But yeah, now you have the answer. Now, I need to start running in ten minutes so I will put you to work."

"No, no way! I'm not going to do anything for you, I don't know you. You can't just let me work every day!" Jack shouted and walked away. I looked at Newt

"It happens sometimes. He will come around. Today the builders, Marie. I'm sorry to put you with Gally, but I have a gift as a compromise. Wait here." Newt walked away and now I stood all alone at the window with a horror behind it, fortunately I had my stick. After a minute, Newt was back and he had something in his hand.

"It's been in homestead for a while but nobody uses it, you can have it." He said and gave me a hairbrush. Nice.

"Thank you"

"It's nothing" he said and turned around. He began walking away but I remembered something.

"Hey, Newt!" I ran to him when he stopped to turn around.

"Yes?"

"Can you braid my hair?"

And that's why Newt braided my hair every morning before he ran, for already two weeks. Yes, two weeks already passed. I had tried all the jobs and now the keepers were going to decide which work we needed to do. Yes we, I persuaded Jack to work. It lasted a few days but I succeeded. Congrats to me! It was difficult. Jack's pessimistic thoughts seemed contagious, but then I thought about my promise. Don't cry, stay strong. En that's how I succeeded. And now he's friends with Clint and Jeff, the med-jacks. It was obvious that Jack wanted to be a med-jack. I was talking with Newt and Minho after dinner, 10 minutes before the gathering.

"Are you finally going to tell me what you want to do?" Minho asked

"No, does it matter? I can't choose." I said stubborn.

"As long as it isn't running." Newt said.

"Why not? Because I'm a girl? That's discrimination." I said teasing.

"No, of course not. Running is just really dangerous. Minho won't choose you. Right, shuckface?"

"No, I think? Do you want to run?" Minho said unsure about it. He knew that he shouldn't get me angry because bad things would happen. I thought about my third day here. An 'accident' happened with a stick and a day in the slammer.

"I'm not saying anything."

"We will hear it now, it's time" Newt said

We were in a small room in homestead. There was a semi-cirkel with chairs and on every chair there was a keeper. Then there were two chairs on the other side of the room, where Jack and I sat down.

"The gathering is opened." Alby yawned, like he got tired of it. "We're beginning with Jack, someone?" Clint immediately put his hand in the air. "yesyes, we already know. You want Jack as a med-jack? Somebody else? Nobody? Going, going, gone!" He said dryly. "Now it's getting fun, who wants the other newbie?" Everybody raised his hand, except Minho, Clint and Winston. Hehe, Winston didn't really liked me because I began screaming at him when he was about to slaughter a chicken. Poor chicken.

It surprised me that Gally raised his hand; I had made it pretty obvious that I wasn't interested. If he thought I was a good builder, then he must have forgotten that I hit my own thumb trice with a hammer, and twice his thumb.

"Gally, you know she can't handle a hammer, put your hand down" Clint said to him. I grinned when Gally put down his hand defeated.

"Yes and Frypan, she let our food burn, please don't do that to us." Minho begged. For some reason that made my smile bigger. Without comment Charlie, the keeper of the baggers, let down his hand.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Alby said surprised.

"The klunky stick" he answered. Alby nodded and loooked around. "So, slopper or track-hoe? What will it be? Zart, why should she be a track-hoe?"

"Well," Zart began, "she's good with the plants, she treats them really carefull. She doesn't care if she gets dirty. She even whines less than Henry. She even was so into it that she didn't notice that I was talking to her for fifteen minutes."

"Fine and James do you have to say anything?" Alby asked James.

"She's a girl. Girls always clean, don't they?" he said. Seriously, I facepalmed. Who is that stupid? He needs to learn a lot.

"Uhm...no" Alby said, "Okay, this newbies are now a med-jacks and track-hoe, congrats shanks!"


	7. Chapter 7

Wake up, eat, work, eat, work, eat, sleep, wake up, eat, work, eat, work, eat, sleep, wake up, eat, work, eat, work, eat, sleep

I was harvesting carrots when I thought about that. Wake up, eat, work, eat, work, sleep. I already was here a month, two weeks of work. Two weeks doing the same. Every day wake up, eat, work, eat, work, eat, sleep. And it would be like that till I die of old age. We would never get out of here. Jack was right, being dead was better. What was the meaning of my life now? I wasn't planning on doing this for the rest of my life. If I just knew something... every time I thought about the maze I got a weird feeling in my head. Like I knew how to get out, but I didn't. Forever caught in the glade. What a punishment. I would congratulate the guys that put me here. Congrats to come up with the greatest punishment in worlds history; imprison a helpless girl in an unsolvable maze with only boys. And then without memories. Maybe my own dad put me here or maybe I murdered my dad or maybe he wanted to kill me. I didn't even know how he looked or how my mom looked. I didn't know if I had siblings. Would they be looking for me? They won't find me. Dying is better. I had broken my promise, I was crying just like a toddler who's hungry. First I tried to wipe away my tears, but mud smudges came on my face because of that. It didn't matter to me anymore and I let the tears flow, all the tears that I held in a whole month.

I got hugged and picked up bridal style. Someone carried me out of the meadows and put me down, after that he consoled me.

"You have persevered it long. Longer then most of us." It was Alby. He rubbed my back soothingly. "Calm down, everything will be fine."

"No! No! Stop saying that! Not everything will be fine! You've been here for a year! A whole shucking year! It isn't going to be alright! We're al going to die!" I shouted angrily. I turned around, the tears still streaming down my face, and ran to homestead. I climbed an apple tree, the only place where there weren't any Gladers.

"Marie! Come out of the tree! I'm sorry! Come out before you fall" Alby shouted concerned.

"No! Go away! Leave me alone! I'm fed up!"

"Maeie!" Lovely, now Zart was also shouting. "Marie! Come out of it, you're going to fall!"

"Maybe it's good that I fall! Then I'm death and happy in heaven! Everything is better than being here!" Silence, I looked down to see why it was suddenly soo silent. I saw the boys, with a ladder. They wanted to come up!

"Listen, shuckface! If you don't come down, then I will come up!" Alby shouted, slightly pissed of.

"No!" I picked an apple and threw it to his head. Then I picked more apples and began throwing them to all the boys.

"Marie! Stop!" Alby shouted angry.

"No! Go away!" I kept crying and shouting and throwing apples.

"Shuck" he got hit by an apple. "If you keep throwing apples, we throw you off the Cliff" The Cliff?

"What's the Cliff?" I asked confused.

"The Cliff is your death" he answered calmly. Fine then. I picked another apple and began throwing them.

"Everything is better than here" I shouted. "Now, go away! Leave me alone! There's no point anymore! Nothing you do mathers! We're all going to die!" The tears streamed down my face. I heard a sigh.

"Fine, stay there! But you're going to miss lunch!"

"Good for you, shuckface! But if you hadn't noticed, I'm in an APPLE tree!"

The guys left. I could see them eat and laugh. How could they laugh? We were all going to die.

A few hours later, the runners were back. I saw Alby ran to them and he pointed to me.

"I think they're coming here." Jack said. Jack hadn't a lot to do so he decided to accompany me. Not that I said anything to him. I just sat there crying. He sat at the trunk of the tree, thinking.

"I got to go" he stood up and walked to Clint, who had called for him. Newt came to the tree.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is it fun up there?" Newt asked. I didn't answered but I looked down, with my big red eyes. "I'm impressed, you know?"

"Why" I asked him sobbing and confused.

"Well, there isn't one shank here that didn't cry during the first weeks. Congratulations." he said "and that for a girl" That deserved an apple on his head. After I threw it and leaned against the tree.

"Wow, calm down, shuckface! I'm just joking. But now serious, I know it's hard. Everyone had it difficult the first week, months even. I get it that you think that nothing matters anymore, but the least we can do is try, right?"

Newt was right. I looked down again and Newt looked up.

"You're a runner. In all those months that you've been here, have you found anything that looked like a solution?"

"No, not exactly. But does it matter? As long as we don't give up. What if we're all here crying and suddenly a door opens in the maze? Then we missed our chance. We need to keep running. You need to keep working. We need everyone. You too."

I looked at him doubt full.

"I promise that I will tell you first if I ever find a way out, okay? But then you need to come out of the tree."

"Deal" I said. But I kept sitting for a while thinking.

"Are you coming, slinthead?" he asked impatiently.

"Uhm...Newt?"

"Yeeees?"

"I can't get out" He chuckled

"You're a klunkhead. Come on, let yourself fall." I didn't hesitate a second because I knew that I could trust him and that he wouldn't let me fall. I landed in his arm, man, he was strong.

"Come on, dinner" and he carried me to the tables.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I went back to work. I was still sad, but Newt was right, we needed everyone. Yesterday, we talked for a long long time even if he was tired from running.

So I was back to growing crops when I heard a loud ringing noise. What was that? I looked around me and saw all the boys running to the box. A new newbie. Nice. I stood up and went looking for Jack.

"Newbie?" somebody asked behind me. I looked around and saw Jack.

"Think so"

"Come on" he said. He took my hand and we stood behind all the other boys.

"I can't see anything" I said.

"Well, you're a little midget , right? On my back" Jack said curtly. So I jumped on his back. It helped a lot. I could see the new newbie, but then I thought: poor Newbie. All alone and getting stared at by hundreds of eyes.

"Come on, Jack , we're leaving" I said and I kicked him to make him leave. We walked to the apple tree.

"Now we won't get called newbie anymore" Jack said

"That wasn't as bad as finding out that there isn't a way out"

"Yes"

The newbie was greeted and his name was Bob. The supplies were taken out of the box and put away. The runners came back and made maps. It was time for dinner. I gave Jack a hug and he gave me a piggyback ride to the tables. He went to Jeff and Clint and I went to Newt, Minho and Alby. Newt looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Why such a sad face, shuckface?" He laughed back when I asked.

"Hey, shank. Congratulations, you're not a newbie anymore." Minho said.

"Yeey!" I said dryly. We ate and talked. I knew that the newbie looked at me the whole time. He asked Winston, who was with him, something and they both looked at me. I waved just like I hadn't noticed anything. The boys were already used to me so I didn't get as much attention as in the beginning. Fortunately. But the newbie had a lot of questions and one of them was about me.

"Tonight we have a bonfire" Alby said.

"Bonfire? Why, to celebrate that we're all going to die here?"

"No, slinthead, to remove your contagious pessimistic thoughts" Newt answered.

"Ow, they're contagious?"

"No, everyone is just sad today because the magic unicorns klunked on our food!" I rolled my eyes at Minho's remark.

"Do you want your stick back? You never know with the newbie." Newt said. They took back my stick after the 'accident". I was just self-defence. It isn't my fault that Gally still has red knees. I shook my head, tonight I didn't need a stick.

A few hours later, that fire was burning and Louis played guitar. I was surprised that they had a guitar here. I went to the kitchen to get some drinks for the boys.

"Hey, Fry, can I have a few glasses coke?"

"Coming" he answered. I sat down at one of the tables in the kitchen till Fry was ready. The newbie was across of me.

"Why are you the only girl here?" He asked. Why does he asks stupid questions?

"Punished" I said curtly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? Because...that's why" What did I need to answer? "Why aren't you outside?" He shrugged. "Didn't want to" I nodded. Yeah, I knew what he meant so I let him sit there and went to the boys with the drinks.

"Thank you! You're my saviour. I was almost dying of thirst." Minho said. I want to make a remark about the death. Death is better than here. But I changed my mind and said: "Well, can this saviour get a dance in exchange for the drinks" Minho looked surprised at me.

"Don't the gentlemen normally asks the girls?"

"Yes! But you're not a gentlemen!" I said joking. He gave me a bitch face.

"You're right! I'm not a gentleman. That's why I can do this" He stood up, threw me over his shoulder and walked away.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I laughed.

"Whatever you want!" Minho put me down on the ground and began tickling me. I should really think about what I say next time.

"St- sto- stop!" I begged. Minho stopped immediately and looked at me from head to toe.

"Oh... Now you're clothes are dirty. What did I do? Wait here, I'm getting something for you." Minho walked away and I looked at him confused. Why does he care that my clothes are dirty? He came back with something in his hand.

"Here" He gave it to me. It was a dress!

"How did you get that?" I asked surprised.

"Well, Newt wrote a note right after you arrived that he wanted a dress."

"Which note?" I interrupted him.

"Each week, we write a note with what we need and we put it in the box. So Newt wrote that he wanted a dress. For you, of course. He knew that you would need it. When you were in the kitchen he said that I should get it I brought you with me. He's a good guy, Newt."

"Ooooooh, that's so sweet from him. I'm going to put it on immediately." I said and walked away. When I had it on I looked into the mirror in the bathroom. The dress fitted me perfectly and it went good with my black all-stars. My worn out all-stars, but that was just a detail. I went outside and sought Newt. When I saw him, I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Wow, calm down!" he said when I grabbed him tightly. "You're going to choke me" I let him go and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shouted, I twirled and asked: "how do I look?"

"Gorgeous" he answered. Aww, he was soooo cute. Oops, I meant sweet. Yep, that's it. He was sooo sweet.

"You know, you look way too much like Minho" Alby said. I turned around.

"What? Say that again. I think I didn't hear you that good."

"You look like Minho" He articulated way too exaggerated. But still... I looked at Minho. He looked at me. We watched each other from head to toe. Creepy. I saw the similarities. We both had dark brown hair and brown eyes. A bit of a brow skin, typically Asian. There were a few differences. Minho was taller and he had slit eyes when he laughed. And he was way more sarcastic.

"Maybe you're family" Newt said.

"Well, welcome to the family, sis. This is Alby, our dad, and there you have Fry, the granddad. Bob is the youngest cousin and the rest are also cousins. Yes, we have a big family. Oh wait, this is Newt," he gave Newt a push in the back, "my brother-in-law."

"Brother-in-law? What?" I began to blush.

"Shut up, shuckface" Newt said finally. Alby yawned en then Minho yawned, then me and then Newt.

"I think it's bedtime. Don't make too much noise on your wedding night, okay?" Minho said and I hit him.

"You're a horrible brother" I said

"Au! Alby, Alby! lock her up! She's violent" Minho joked.


	10. Chapter 10

The bonfire was already a week ago. It was lovely. I became even better friends with the boys. But this week I kind of neglected them and spent a lot of time with Jack. He needed me just as much as I needed him. And I needed him a lot. And now I regretted it because Newt and Minho still weren't back from the maze and the doors were almost closing. I was pacing back and forth at one of the doors, then at one of the others. At each door I stood only a minute because I needed to make sure that they weren't arriving from another door when I was pacing here; What if something terrible happened? I thought about Gally. He was so stupid to go in the maze. I couldn't believe it. What was he doing there? Saving Minho and Newt? That wasn't anything like him. I heard shouting from the other side of the glade and ran there.

"What happened? What" I sprung to look over the boys but Jack came to me fast.

"It is Gally, the shuckface is back. Listen I need to look if he's okay. I will see you later" he said and walked away quickly. Everyone went to the side for Jack. A minute later he was back with Gally. He had Gally's arms and Clint and Jeff both had one leg. What happened to him? If he could read my thoughts, Alby stood next to me and answered my question:

"He's been stung by a griever. Probably run back immediately. I wonder why the griever didn't follow him. The doors are almost closing, maybe that's why. I hope Minho and Newt are back in time" and if his words were magic, I saw two shadows appearing at the doors at the other side of the glade. Even if I couldn't see them well, I knew who they were. Never had I run that fast. In a minute I was on the other side. I encouraged Minho. He was supporting Newt, who had hurt his feet some way. They still had two minutes. Enough time to get here. They came nearer and neared and I could see that they had cried. Oh, no, who died? Finally they were in the glade. Jack and Clint stood there ready to help while Jeff was with Gally.

"What happened? Is everything fine? Why did you cry? Is someone death. No, what, not possible. All the runners are here. Uhm... did you find a way out and are you crying because of happiness?" I asked hopeful.

"You should know" Minho said bluntly. He gave Newt to Jack and walked to the map room.

"Alby! Do you know what happened?" I asked him. I was confused. First Gally, now Newt.

"Nope, I'm going to Newt. Are you coming?" I nodded and followed him.

"Wait" I grabbed his arm and turned him around and gave him a hug. "Thank you"

"Why?" he asked confused but he hugged back. Why? Because he's a good friend.

"No reason" I answered. I let him go and we walked to homestead without saying another word. It was a peaceful silence.

Alby knocked on the door. "Newt? Can I come in?" Alby asked politely. The door opened and Clint came out. "Go. I have to go to Gally. He has it really bad." Alby entered and I followed. Newt sat on the bed. His whole right leg has been splinted and he had a bandage around his head. He would look cute if he didn't look so sad. I don't care, he is so cute, I sat down next to him and Alby went to sit at the other side of him.

"What actually happened?" I asked curious.

"I hate every second of every hour of every day in this shucking glade" he answered. First I didn't get his answer but then it dawned on me.

"Oh no, you didn't ... " I couldn't finish my question. I couldn't think about it. Newt began to cry and nodded. I was speechless. I didn't know how I felt. Angry, because he tried to commit suicide. Sad, because he wanted to leave me- us. Happy, because he was still alive. Alby also was silent but then he stood up, walked to the door, put his hand on the knob and said: "stupid shuckface that you are". Then he left.

"So... What was your plan? Am I - are we that horrible. That horrible that you want to I-don't-know-what? What was it actually? Did you want to jump of the cliff? Did you hang yourself and the rope broke? Did you want to throw yourself to the grievers?" My anger got the best of me. I was angry at him, because he left me. I needed him, he was my best friend. Maybe even more.

"The last" he said with a hoarse voice. I didn't expect an answer. That he could just answer me, like nothing happened, made me more angry.

"Oh, so you just leave us and throw yourself for the grievers. What happened to 'we need everyone'? That doesn't count for you or what? I almost did the same! But I'm still here! Because of you! For you! And now you're doing what YOU told me I couldn't do!" He began to cry even more. Just what I wanted! I was calm again, it was good to let everything out. Pity took over soon. I went to sit next to him. My hands were fists because I was still a bit angry.

"Just-just tell me what happened" you could feel the tension in the room.

"I w-was running and I thought about you a-and what you said. That we could never get out of here and then I looked *snif* around and thought; you're ri-right. So I climbed in the ivy and then I jumped *snif*"

"You didn't jump good enough" I said coldly.

"*snif* my foot got stuck *snif* and then I bumped my head against the wa-wall *snif*" and I was speechless, again. I stood back up.

"Maybe I should leave you alone" I left the room and homestead and walked to my apple tree.

I sat in it for half an hour and I only let a few tears fall. Then Minho came.

"Hey, sis, are you coming out? We need to talk" I let myself fall and Minho caught me.

"About?"

"Don't worry, not about Newt" a wave of relief came through me.

"About Gally" and there was the wave of contempt. "Now he's stung, Robert took over his keeper status but because of that a slopper, Ferdinand, is taking over Roberts job as a builder and because of that there's a place free with the sloppers and James asked if you want to do some chores for the sloppers."

"Because I'm a girl and that's what girls do."

"Exactly", Minho said.

"Fine" I said without thinking. I needed something to keep me distracted.

"What? Why do you just say yes? This is the part where you get your stick and hit James" he said disappointed.

"Do you want me to do that? Then I get again a day in the slammer."

"That's why" Minho grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day I was busy. Busy, busy, busy! I was harvesting crops and then I was cleaning and then I was harvesting again. Zart was I-don't-know-where so I had to keep an eye on Bob and give him some tasks. I didn't have time to go to Newt. I worried about him so after work I immediately went to Newt. Knock, knock.

"Who's there?" Newt asked.

"Me!" I walked in and sat down next to Newt, who laid on the bed. I wasn't angry, not at all. "Everything alright? Here, soup from Fry" Newt sat up and I gave him food.

"You aren't mad anymore?" he asked. I let down my head.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted."

"It's fine, I should have thought better, I'm sorry." I put down the soup and laid down next to him. It was silent for a few minutes and my eyes were closed.

"Are you tired?" Newt asked.

"Hmmm"

"What does hmmm mean?"

"Yes" I answered silently. "A lot of work today, I didn't find Zart so I needed to do his work."

"Ah yes, Zart replaced Norman at the baggers because Nick took my place at the runners."

"Why do you need to make it so difficult?" I said sleepy. I never heard the answer because I fell asleep. I didn't know how long I slept but I do remember who woke us up.

"Isn't it too early for your wedding night? It's only half past seven" Minho said. I sat up straight and Newt sat next to me. We both blushed. Why did he blush? I mean, I blushed because I maybe -a little little little little chance- felt something for him, but if he didn't feel anything for me, he wouldn't blush, so why did he blush. I didn't thought further about it and said:

"Oh, sorry! I will go" I stood up but Newt took my hand so I couldn't leave.

"Stay here, I'm sure that whatever Minho will say, you can also know it" Newt said. He's so sweet! And cute and hot and he has a cute laugh and shut up hormones!

"Well, it isn't something huge but Gally is getting better. Yes, that's it I guess. Oh and Newt, congratulations, you finally told her. Take care of my little sister, will you?" And then Minho left again. I looked at Newt. What was Minho talking about?

"Uhm, Newt? Is there something you need to tell me? What have you told me?" He sighed, blushed even harder then he already was blushing and finally told me everything.

"You're just so, so sweet and beautiful, so funny and so cute and so amazing"

"Nearly as amazing as Karen" I said determined.

"Who's Karen?" Newt asked confused. But now I thought about it, I didn't know. I shook my head.

"So you think I'm sweet?" I asked a bit shy, what if he didn't mean what he said or or or what if it was a bet with Minho and this was all part of the plan or or what if -

"More than sweet" He looked straight into my eyes. "I thought that you didn't like me and that you were together with Jack and I couldn't bear the thought that you were with him, so I jumped." He looked at his hands. My heart broke in two. So it was my fault?

"Is it my fault? Sorry, I didn't mean to" but I couldn't finish my sentence because Newt pressed his lips against mine. First, I didn't know what to do but then I kissed him back. I didn't know why, but the kiss was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Newt could go outside. He couldn't do a lot with his leg so he just talked to me while I was working.

"So, with the cure we get from the creators we cure Gally. It's really painful but it helps. Besides you get a part of your memories back but nobody talks about that. Too painful I guess." Newt said.

"If I hear Gally, I'm glad that I don't know anything." Gally was screaming the whole day because of the pain.

"You know like everything that we know, shank. So no more questions, okay?"

"I still have a question. Who is gay? I mean, you're here with almost 20 guys, someone needs to be gay." I really wanted to know.

"Zart the fart." Newt said.

"Really? He doesn't look like a you-know-who."

"Well, Minho also doesn't look like fag "

"Minho? He isn't a fag" I said. I was a bit confused, would he be together with Zart?

"You never know."

"Well, I ship you and Minho."

"Ha, no, I ship Minho and Alby."

I couldn't believe I had this conversation with my boyfriend but it was nice.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Nick" I greeted him. "What's wrong?" Nick stood bent over the box. The box had just delivered a newbie, Ken and it had already left. But Nick still stood at the box.

"What would be down there?" he asked curious. I looked in the hole. All I saw was an endless pit of darkness.

"I don't know. Did you tried to throw something in it?"

"Yes, nothing" Together we talked about what could be down there and we stared in the hole.

"Could it be an exit?" Nick asked hopeful.

"Sorry man, but I don't think so" The little bit of hope we both had, had left. "You die when you touch the bottom"

"Can't we at least try?" I looked at him like he was insane. Did he want to jump in the hole?

"You're crazy" Nick just shrugged his shoulders. We stared for a while at the hole.

"What are you doing now?" Alby asked.

"Alby, what's down there?" Nick asked. He didn't look at Alby when he spoke, he just kept staring in the hole.

"Uhm, total darkness and maybe a few chocolate cookies? I don't know. Jump in and look for yourself, shank" he gave Nick a little push in the back, so he wouldn't fall.

"Yes, okay, fine" he answered. Whaaaat? Did he just said that he was going to jump. I should get my ears checked, I guess.

"What? Did you went completely crazy? I'm not going to let you jump! No way in hell!" Alby shouted angrily.

"Well, then give me a rope and let me down." Nick said, Alby looked at him disbelievingly. Then he gave in.

"Good, I want to know what's down there. But we should have gathering first, but if you volunteer, it won't be a problem. Then we need to make a huge rope of ivy. If everything's ready, then we drop you" Alby immediately made plans. He sought Newt and the other keepers.

The next morning Newt was braiding my hair.

"We need a really long rope and that can take a while. We also need to make sure we can pull Nick up fast enough, in case something goes wrong. And he needs to be able to give a sign, if he's down. We have a lot of work today." Newt said.

"You take your job as second in command really serious, right?"

"You don't get it" he said "this is the first time in months that we have a little bit of hope."

"I do get it. And I would love to help. Now that Gally is cured and Robert is a normal track-hoe which is why Ferdinand can go back to being a slopper I don't need to clean anymore. And now Nick took your place as a runner, his job as a builder is for Bob and that's why Norman is again a bagger and Zart is again the keeper of the track-hoes so I don't need to improvise what to do. So I have more time."

"You can spend your extra time with me?" Ooooooooooh he's soooooooooooooooooo sweet.

"Depends" I answered.

"Depends on what?" He asked curious.

"Are you done braiding my hair?"

"Yes"

"Good" I turned around, gave him a peck and ran away.

"Heeey! Come back!" he shouted. I laughed and ran to the deadheads. He would have to search me. And, I can't even remember the last time I played hide-and-seek.

In the deadheads I, strange but true, bumped into Alby.

"Alby, what are you doing here?"

"Checking trees." Okay then, the most normal thing in the world. But before I could ask anything, he began to speak.

"So you and Newt?"

I blushed, "Yes" I said shy.

"So did he ask you or are just friends with benefits?"

Now I thought about it, he hadn't asked anything. "No, he didn't"

"So, it isn't official yet?"

"Yes, I think"

"But he didn't ask you?" Alby said confused. Hé, he was annoying.

"No, but we kissed and he said he liked me."

"What? When?" He asked curious to know what happened. He looked like a stalker who wanted to know everything about my crush.

"Uhm, the day after 'the accident' when I was in his room."

"Did you have -"

"Ieuw, no, what do you think of me? That I'm a slut." I said offended.

"No" he said scared that I would hit him with my stick. The stick that I didn't have.

"Okay then, so we were talking and Newt said that he liked me. Then he said that he did what he did because he couldn't bear the thought that I was together with Jack. Then I felt guilty because he had jumped because of me and then he kissed me."

"But you've never been together with Jack, right?"

"No, but he thought that"

"And what happened after that?" told you so, he's a stalker.

"We both said nothing and then Minho came in. He said something about sexual tension in the room and then he left. After that Newt said he really liked me."

"And then you kissed and lived happily ever after with three children, Minho, Alby and Lacey."

"No, and why Lacey? But, he said he liked me and we talked for a while and I left to sleep in my hammock."

"Yesyes, good guy, that Newt, right? I approve."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Wasn't I the dad according to Minho?" Oh no, Minho was behind this. I should've known.

"Minho sent you, right?" Alby began laughing, nodded and walked away. Minho was an annoying little piece of shit.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick was about to go to the hole. I quickly walked to him.

"Hey, good luck. Let's hope everything will be alright" I said to him.

"Don't worry. What could go wrong?" he asked hopefully. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Still good luck." I gave him a good luck kiss on the cheek and took a few steps back. He gave me a thumbs up and went down in the hole. When he was going down, we were all looking at the hole. He disappeared in the darkness, where even our lights couldn't reach him. Newt stood next to me, I took his hand and squeezed it. He brought his hand to his mouth and gave a kiss on it. Alby, Minho and a lot of other boys held the rope where Nick hang on. Suddenly I heard a weird sound, it sounded like the sound of metal slicing something. I suddenly felt really scared.

"Nick! Nick" I shouted.

"Yes?!" he shouted back. When I heard his voice I was relieved but it still wasn't safe. The slicing sound was back.

"Stop! Come back! Pull him back! Now" I shouted hysterical. The guys immediately pulled him up but it was too late.

"Help! Help! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

That were the last words of Nick.

The guys pulled up the rope. I thought that the knife had cut the rope and Nick felt down but no it was way worse. Half of his body still hung at the rope. His whole waist was gone, blood was still trickling out of his body. Nick eyes were still open. It didn't matter to me that he looked filthy. I walked to him - or what was still there- and closed his eyes. Then I began crying. I didn't hear anything. I didn't hear the others throwing up, I didn't hear Gally shouting, I heard nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause your ass is sweet." My jaw dropped. Did he just...? No.

"Come back! Come back!" I shouted

I just came out of the woods after I had visited Nick's grave, who was already gone for two months, when Newt came to me. How dared he using a pick-up line. I hate them! And he knows it.

"Newt! Come back!" Newt was running away, but he couldn't run that fast because of his limp. I beat him and jumped on his back so he fell. We had attracted the attention of a lot of boys now, they were all laughing. I could hear Alby grinning.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sorry okay. I had a bet with Minho" Newt said, who got crushed.

"Minho right? Well I got to go." I said angrily. I couldn't do anything because Minho went running but I could wait. In the meantime I sat down under my apple tree, not to cry but to think.

Almost an hour later, Minho was back. I sprung out of my tree - because I had practised - and immediately ran to him. He had a grin on his face when he saw me.

"Oh, hi Marie. Everything okay? You look a bit angry" he asked as if he was innocent. I was sooo angry at him.

"Jkjsdkjffjgfjvalkmcmo" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Minho asked mockingly.

"You're a real klunkhead" I shouted in his face. He only laughed. "Ugh!" I shouted angrily. I walked back to my tree but when I wanted to climb in, Newt came.

"Marie?"

"What?" I snapped.

"Sorry," he said. Ooooh, how can you stay mad at him. I sighed and gave him a hug.

"Don't ever do that, please"

"Promised" and he hugged me. He smelled nice. Okay yes, he smelt like sweat but also like grass and flowers.

"Hey Newt, I was thinking." I let him go and looked him in the eyes. He looked scared at me.

"About?" he asked nervous. He probably thought that I didn't like him.

"Well, I'm the only girl here. So it doesn't really matter but can I be the keeper of the Powerpuff girls?" Wow that sounded weird.

"What are the Powerpuff girls?" Newt asked confused.

"I don't know." Something in my head told me I knew it really good but it didn't occur to me. "Does it matter?"

"And what does it mean?" He let me go and sat down on the ground with crossed legs. I sat down across from him.

"Well, if James think that girls always clean and if Minho thinks that I like those dirty pick-up lines because I'm girl, then I need to do the work that girls always do, right?"

"I get it. You feel neglected. Listen, it was just a joke from Minho. And James, well he's just really stupid. Don't let it get to you?"

"But I really want it. Let me do the little chores. Like doing the dishes or sewing. I think I saw a sewing machine in homestead. Let me sort the screws or make the beds. I just want something to keep me busy so I don't need to think about all this." I begged him. I really wanted this. Not because that's what girls do but because I want to be busy and not think about this horrible place. Newt sighed.

"Fine. I will ask Alby and then maybe we will hold a gathering. Don't get your hopes up" I nodded and gave him a kiss. Then he stood up and limped away.

I held my stick. Jepjep, the return of the stick! The last two newbies were really annoying. They kept coming to me to flirt with me or wink at me. I was walking towards the dining room thingy while holding my stick when Jack came to me.

"Is the stick really necessary? It is really scary, you know?" he said. I grinned;

"Self-defence, shank" we sat down and Minho sat down with us.

"Aaaah, the magic stick is back. What a nice reunion." I was still mad at Minho.

"Watch out! I didn't forget what you did."

"But, I didn't do anything" he said innocently with his hands up. I gave him a dirty look and began eating. A few minutes later the two newbies came to sit at our table, they were called Clark en Kent

"Hello, everything's okay? I just wanted to say that it was really disrespectless (_I don't know if that's actually a word but yeah) _what Newt said to you" Clark said

"It is disrespectful, you shuckface" Jack corrected him.

"Don't mind Clark" Kent said "he's only worried, nobody should treat a girl like that." I want to face palm myself a thousand times and roll my eyes another thousand times but that would be really rude.

"It was only a joke. Still thanks that you worry about me" I said exaggeratedly nice. Clark put his arm around my shoulders.

"Girly, let us pamper you" he said, is he fucking kidding me?

"You know, klunkhead, soon Newt will be here and kick your ass." Minho said irritated.

"I can handle him." he said self-assured.

"Is that so?" a voice came from behind us. I looked over my shoulder. There stood Newt, his arms crossed and he looked angry. Kent quickly stood up and sat down somewhere else, smart guy. Clark stood up calmly with his hands in the air.

"It was only a joke." he said scared.

"Let's see if this is so funny" Newt answered angrily. He punched Clark in the face. The blood dripped out of his nose but he didn't care. Clark punched back and they were fighting. I didn't know what to do. Alby and Minho tried together with Frypan and a few other boys to pull them away from each other. Without success. Finally the perfect plan came to me. I grabbed my stick and aimed at Clark. But I hit Newt right in his temple and he fell down. I actually had aimed at Clark but they stopped fighting. I looked at Clark. He looked from Newt to me. His poor ego was broken and he walked away quickly.

"Marie-"

"Yes I know, a day in the slammer" I interrupted Alby. I threw my stick down and sat down next to Newt. His nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. And he was unconscious because of me. I was angry at myself because I had hurt him. I caressed his hair out of his face and tried to wipe away the blood. Then a few gladers carried Newt to homestead and Alby brought me to the slammer.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Minho brought me breakfast. I just woke up when he came to me and he looked at me absently.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Or shall I say violent beauty?" he joked.

"Shut up slinthead" I snapped at him. I felt really guilty. I didn't sleep a lot, I had hurt my poor Newtiepoo. Okay, nobody can ever know that I call him Newtiepoo.

"How is Newt?" I asked while I was eating.

"Aaaah, he's sleeping. He woke up in the night. He had a headache! Well done!" Minho was laughing at me. I wanted to hit him.

"Minho, you're next when I'm out of here. Got that? Good" I asked him pissed off. Minho laughed a bit more and walked away. He was so annoying.

The rest of the day was so boring. Jack came by to give me my lunch but he left a bit after that. He gave me the next update about Newt. He had a black eye and a bruise where I had hit him. He was awake but he needed to stay in bed because of his headache.

The evening was nice. Guess who came to let me go? Newt! Yeey!

"Here, pasta" Newt said when I stepped out of the slammer. I took the plate and looked at him. I didn't care about his eye, the only thing I thought about was what I had done to him. The bruise on his beautiful head wasn't only blue, it was almost purple. Newt saw me looking at him.

"It isn't your fault" he said.

"Yes, it is, I hit you. I didn't want to, really not!"

"I know" he looked at me lovingly and sat down. I sat down next to him and we both ate our food.

"You have a bit of sauce over here" Newt said when our food was gone. He wiped it away with his thumb. I blushed and looked at the ground. He tilted my head up so I was looking at him and he kissed me. It was really romantic! Then he let me go and looked at the ground and he began playing with my fingers. He had bad news.

"What's wrong?" I asked anxious. He looked up, right in my eyes.

"I don't want you to be the keeper of the Powerpuff girls" he said honestly. Damn, he was cute! But I was still curious.

"Why not?"

"Then you will be busier and you won't have time for me" Wow, I didn't know Newt was so keen of me. He was a good, sometimes severe, second in command, he took his job really serious and he was really independent but he still wanted to see me more. Sooooooooooo sweet. I gave him a hug.

"Okay then. Everything to be with you" Newt hugged me back and we sat there for a bit enjoying the moment.

"Come on, it's bed time" Newt said finally. He pulled me up. Right when I wanted to turn my hammock, Newt pulled me to his bed. He laid down and moved over so I could lay down. I looked around to check if Minho was in eyesight to tease us but when I saw he wasn't I laid down next to Newt. We were spooning and we slept really good.


	17. Chapter 17

"Haha take me if you can!" Minho ran away right in the maze. Ooh I would get him back! I was sleeping, peaceful and quiet, when he woke me up. With a bucket of water! Dripping, I walked to homestead. Drip, drip, drip. I saw Alby and ran to him.

"Alby" I said. Alby looked at me surprised.

"A little bit wet?" he laughed.

"Grrrr" I growled and I clenched my fists and teeth.

"Grrrr?"

"Alby, I want my stick, now" I said as calmly as possible.

"In homestead. If you're getting back at Minho, can I help? It is about time" I looked disbelievingly at Alby. Alby, the responsible leader, wanted to take revenge on Minho? Haha, Minho is going down! I turned around and walked to homestead. Still wet. Drip drip drip.

"What happened?" Jack asked. If I needed to explain this to everyone, I would become crazy.

"Minho" was everything I said but Jack nodded understanding.

"What are you going to do? Getting your stick?" he asked curious. I nodded. I continued walking to homestead. Jack held me back and said: "Can I help?" I looked at him disbelievingly but I laughed short after that.

"The more, the merrier" I said and I wanted to continue walked but I changed my mind.

"Why?" I asked Jack.

"Minho is always making jokes. He says that I can't live without you. That you are the mom and I'm the son. Because I always come to you if something's wrong, get it?" he looked at the ground ashamed of himself.

"Yes, I get it. But that isn't bad. We came here at the same time and we're getting through this together" I gave him a loving hug and offered him my pink.

"Together" I said "pinky-promise"

Jack repeated my words: "Together" and I continued walking.

I walked out of homestead with my stick. It was time for work. I told Zart what happened because he asked me why I was drenched. I hadn't had time to put on other clothes. Zart also wanted to help and a while later all the track-hoes were informed. Not only the track-hoes but almost all the gladers. Even Gally. There was only one person I couldn't find. Newt. Where could he be?

Alby gave me leadership for the plan. Nice0! While everyone was working, the keepers held a gathering. With me instead of Minho. Everyone had some ideas and all the ideas were used. I was good in this. The plans were made quickly. All the gladers were free so they could help. Everyone had a reason to get back at Minho. Oh, if you want to know, I was dry again. A few hours later everything was done. Everything was on its place, or was gone. The gladers went back to work. Everyone wanted to see Minho's reaction, they were excited. The only disadvantage were the other runners. The runners who never did anything wrong, they didn't know anything. Half an hour before the runners came back, everyone stopped working. The last things were put down. I quickly went to the deadheads to explain everything to Nick. Call me weird, but I still talked to him. He shouldn't be forgotten just like that. And he needed fresh flowers. I arrived at the deadheads and guess who I saw there.

"Newt? What are you doing here?" His back was facing me and he sat at the corner where the west and the south door touched. He turned around and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Checking trees" he sniffed. Why was he checking trees? He didn't even sat next to a tr- ooooooooh wait. That was Alby doing when he was checking trees. He was crying. Now everything suddenly makes sense.

"Is something wrong, Newtie?" I asked concerned. I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders. I gave him a strong hug and wiped away his tears.

"No. No, it's nothing. It just something stupid" he said. He stood up and turned around. He was about to leave when I held him back. Ignoring that he wanted to leave me.

"No, don't go that way. We're pranking Minho, you have to hide" I said. Newt nodded and climbed the nearest tree. I stayed looking at the tree for a while. It hurt that Newt didn't want to talk. But then I thought about Minho and I kept walking. I climbed in the tree with Jack, at the edge of the deadheads. We were waiting patiently till the runners came back. The first runner who came back was Ben. He arrived in the glade and looked surprised when he didn't see anyone. But he ignored it and walked to the map room. A few minutes later, the six other runners were also back and they also went to the map room. Finally Minho was back. He looked back surprised, walked to the map room and ten minutes later all the runner were outside. We couldn't hear what they said but we could see Minho pointing in a lot of directions. The runners, in groups of two, searched the whole glade. Ben and Nick came to the deadheads When they were deep enough in the forest, Winston threw a stick to them.

"Pssst. Come, come in the tree" he whispered. When they finally realized that all the gladers were in the trees, they also climbed in one. A while later all the runners except Minho were in the trees. Minho hadn't realised that the runners were gone and kept searching. He went to the blood house. Perfect.

"What kind of klunk is this now? Which shucking klunkhead did this? Where are those shucking shuckfaces?" he shouted angry. He walked to homestead. Full of klunk, Winston's idea because Minho had pushed him in a pile of klunk. More than once. When he arrived at homestead, he opened the door. There was some noise when he opened it.

"What the-? What is your klunking problem?" he asked still angry. A pile of stones fell down at his feet. That was for all the times he had pushed someone and they had fell on a stone. Then Minho walked to the kitchen.

"What did he cook now? Cooked klunk with some more klunk and klunk sauce? What a slinthead" Minho was talking about the horrible smell. Minho always stunk after running and then he had the desire to hug everyone. He walked to the gardens still disgusted with the horrible smell and he fell right in our trap. The track-hoes had tightened a rope so Minho would fell in the mud. The rope was tied to a door so when Minho fell over the rope the door of the cage opened and a turkey escaped, who began to pick him. That was for all the times he called the animals dinner, even if they were our dinners. Minho would want to clean himself now. Bad idea! He walked to the bathroom. Now came the part of the med-jacks, builders and sloppers. The moment Minho opened the door, a screaming noise from a baby sounded in the whole glade. It was Jack's idea. The builder had installed some system thingy so that the baby's crying would sound when the door opened. They also made sure that the water spouted out of the taps right in Minho's face. An idea from the sloppers, but the builders had promised to clean it up. All the klunk and mud left Minho. Now he was drenched and not me. Ha! When Minho realized where we were, he walked to the deadheads. Stupid, stupid, stupid! When he stood at the edge, he could see us.

"Haha, really funny!" he shouted. We were all laughing but he didn't look really happy. And it wasn't finished yet. We all got our water balloons and began attacking him. It was everyone against him. Not really fair, but it was fun! Then everyone jumped out of the trees. I couldn't stop laughing. His face was soooo funny! Everyone was laughing and eventually he cracked a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Dinner. Awesome! Everything was cleaned in the glade. I sat at the table with Minho, Alby and Newt.

"So, this was all your idea, slinthead?" Minho asked and I nodded proudly.

"Ha, I've never thought that my sister could do something" he said mockingly. I kicked him on his leg but he only laughed harder.

"That is something else, we could use distractions like this, we should do this more" Alby decided. I laughed proudly.

'Yep yep, not bad right, shuckface?"

"Watch out, shank" Minho answered.

We talked for a bit and after dinner there was another bonfire, the mood was really fantastic! I wore my dress again.

"Hey hey!" Jack said. "You look fabulous! Like always"

"Thank you"

"I just wanted to tell you that your plan was brilliant"

"I know" maybe I should be a bit less cocky? No!

"But you need to promise me one thing"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Please never tell Minho that I come to you to complain" he begged. Haha, poor Jack.

"Whining and complaining and crying and shouting" I summed up, "that's why I'm here. Promised" Jack laughed and gave me a hug.

"Care to dance?" he asked. So a bit later I was jumping around hysterical with my boys. My boys as in: Alby, Minho, Jack and Frypan. Newt wasn't here. When Louis had finished the song, I went looking for him. I searched in homestead, in the blood house, in the gardens and the only place that was left were the deadheads. He was probably checking trees again.

"Newt?" I shouted in the woods. I walked a bit further in the woods. Then I saw him sitting against a tree. This time he wasn't crying.

"What are you doing here?" I quietly walked to him and knelt down. We looked each other in the eyes. Then he looked away. Ouch

"Is something wrong? You can tell me, please" it hurt me to see him like this. "Newt?" I brought my hand to his face and put it on his cheek. He still didn't look at me. I sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Then he stood up. I was shocked and fell down but I quickly stood up again. He turned to me with his fists balled.

"Don't act like you don't know what's wrong!" he shouted. His sudden explosion made me take a few steps back. I couldn't help it but every time someone shouts at me, I shout back.

"I didn't do anything! What's your problem!?"

"Oh, I saw you!" he shouted accusingly. What the shuck was he talking about?

"What? When? I don't get it!" I shouted frustrated. Newt began crying.

"Just tell me that you don't want me instead of doing this to me. Please" he sat down again. With his head in his hands and he was crying. I still didn't know what he was talking about. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"Newt -"

"And I loved you" he shouted angry. His hands were in his hair and they were still balled. Wait, he loved me! He loved me! Why did he love me! Loved! As in completely done!

"You loved me?! What did I do that you don't love me anymore?" No I was angry.

"Just leave! Please! Leave!" he shouted with tears streaming down his face.

"Fine" I sighed. I walked to my hammock, now I didn't want to be at the bonfire while the mood was nice. When I was in my hammock, I immediately fell asleep, it had been a exhausting day.


	19. Chapter 19

The week went by really slow. Newt was ignoring me the whole time, he didn't even braid my hair. I knew that he sometimes looked at me, but when I looked at him, he looked away. What did I do? Each time I wanted to talk to him, he walked away or he ignored me. That way I would never know what I did wrong. Minho, Alby, Jack and Frypan found out quickly that something was wrong. They tried to get me to talk to him but that didn't work, they even talked to him but that also didn't work.

But today I wouldn't leave him alone till he talked to me.

"Newt. Newt. Newt. Newt. NewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewt" I kept repeating his name and following him everywhere.

"NewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewtNewt"

"Yes?" he finally said over ten minutes! I didn't expect an answer so I didn't know what to say. But then the words left my mouth.

"I love you" I didn't know why I said that. It just left my mouth. Why? He didn't love me! I brought my hand to my mouth. Oops! I turned around and walked away. To Alby.

"Alby I need your help. Newt and I and then and oops and now, I don't know anymore. Help" I said desperately. Alby took me in his arms and gave me a hug. Jep, that's just what I needed.

"It will be alright. He will come around. Why don't you help me with my job. The newbie, Ken, needs a tour?" he asked. He knew what I needed, something to keep me busy. So I was with Alby the whole day. We toured the newbie, controlled if everyone did their job (even if I didn't do my job) and helped here and there. We didn't see Newt, who had exactly the same job. Until dinner. He suddenly sat down with us. The following silence was awkward.

"Soo..." Minho said.

"Well..." Alby said

"Uhhhhmmmmm..." Jack said.

"My soup is going to burn" Frypan said. He stood up and left. Liar.

"Yes...uhm...Jeff needs my help...with...you know what" Jack said.

"I need to check this things." Alby said.

"Well, I don't need to do anything" Minho said and he made himself comfortable. We ate in silence, well, I ate in silence. Minho tried to lift the spirits so he made jokes with food in his mouth. Disgusting. Newt eat nothing, he looked, without shame, at me. After a while, it began to annoy me. I put down my eating utensils and put my hands in a praying position. Then we stared at each other. For five minutes, I inspected every detail of his face. His handsome, cute, beautiful, perfect face. Wait no! I was mad at him.

"Uhm, I'm going to check the maps" Minho said. We were all alone at the table and we kept staring at each other.

"Man, are you ever going to make up?" Frypan shouted from far away. That was the last straw.

"So, Newt, why are you here?"

"The last updates" he said simply.

"About?" I asked curious.

"You. And Jack" Now everything made sense. He thought I was together with him. Why did he think that?

"Haha, really funny" he grimaced

"How can you be so heartless?" He asked calmly.

"Look, you want the last updates about me and Jack, well, we're still happy together. As best friends" I stood up angry and hit the table. "Maybe you should check your sources before you believe something like that" I said. I took a glass of water and threw it in his face, then I walked away.

"Wait, Marie! I'm sorry!" Yes, now he chases me. A little bit too late.

"What?" I turned around at looked at him "so now you say sorry and you think everything is solved? Sorry isn't enough. You thought I was cheating, you ignored and neglected me a whole week and you don't trust me. As if a sorry solves everything! Are you stupid?"

His eyes were full of guilt. It was cute and sad. How could I be together with someone who doesn't trust me.

"Sorry Newt, but it's over" I said calmly. I turned around and went to my apple tree to think.


	20. Chapter 20

A month ago I broke up with Newt and I had to admit that I missed him a lot. He didn't even try to fix things. What made it worse that we couldn't sit at the same table. Minho, Alby and Frypan didn't sit with me for that reason. Even though I knew how pathetic my life was, I still had only cried once. And I was going to keep it that way. I still know the first time I cried, I was crying in my tree and Newt was the only one who could get me out of it. There was another newbie, Robbe. He was so stupid that we wanted to send him back with the box. Unfortunately, that didn't work. At least Robbe was good for one person. He was the super sweet boyfriend of the Fart. Ooooh, awesome, a bit of romance. I was talking with Jack in the deadheads. We ate there for some change.

"Marie, you're too good for him" he said and I shook my head. "he doesn't deserve you'

"Oh please, nobody deserves me" I said cockily. It was only a joke.

"Shank, you don't deserve me" he answered. Haha, he was so funny. Suddenly, I had a plan.

"Hey Jack" I said. He turned his head to me. I laid my hands on his shoulders and kissed him. On the mouth. Then I let him go.

"We're so not soul mates" I said with a disgusted face.

"Like I'm kissing my mother" Jack said

"Well, you're the baby right?" I teased him. "This isn't working. I love Newt. I can't forget him like that?"

"Tell him you love him" I shook my head. No, that wasn't a good idea.

"Come on, baby, work to do" I pulled him up and we went back to work.

While I was growing crops, Alby came to me.

"We're having a gathering. You have to be there" he said. I wondered why I had to be at the gathering but I went without asking anything. A few months ago I was also there. Then the keepers had a discussion about what work I should do. I sat down on my chair in front of the half circle. I crossed my arms, leaning back.

'We've been thinking about this for a long time. At least a month, but everyone agreed. Newt told us that you wanted to be a keeper of some girlgroupthingie. We agreed. Your plan to get revenge on Minho was perfect and it proved that you're a good keeper. There are a few chores that aren't really part of our jobs, so you could do them" Alby said.

So Newt told them. I looked at him but he avoided my glance. I didn't have to think about Alby's proposal, it was exactly what I wanted. But I had to ask something.

"What kind of chores?"

"Well, we have some containers of paint, maybe you can make the glade a bit more colourful? You can gather some flowers. Spread a happy mood and a bit of love" The last thing made me laugh.

"Okay, I'll do it" I decided. Alby clapped his hands. "That's settled"

Everyone stood up and left the room, I stayed behind with Alby.

"Spread the love, girl" Alby said. Alby brought me to a room. It was full of paint, paintings, vases, seeds and a lot more. The gladers didn't have time to decorate the glade, they were too busy with their jobs. I was relieved that I didn't have to do the same every day anymore.

"Go to the builders first, they have some things that can be made beautiful"

So I went to Gally. "Hey captain Gally, do you have something that can be made colourful?" I said with my back straight. Gally laughed.

"Yes, peasant, you can paint the chairs. Such a beautiful ass deserves a beautiful chair" he winked at me. I rolled my eyes but still laughed. Gally wasn't so bad, he understood why it was so difficult for me. Probably because he was stung. His cocky behaviour wasn't that bad with me. He respected me. All because of the stick, he was just scared.

"Right at your service, captain. What colours?

"All the colours. This is going to be a rainbow maze" I nodded and marched away. Then I thought about something: "Also pink?"

"All colours, peasant" he repeated. So I quickly got some paint and began painting. All the chairs in the glade were going to get some colour. The most chairs at the tables were already painted. Then I went to homestead to paint to chairs of the keepers, they all had their own chair. I asked their favourite colours beforehand. Not Newt, I knew his favourite colour. A blue chair for James, red for Minho, green for the Fart, red for Alby, orange for Gally, yellow for Frypan, blue for Clint, azure for Charlie and scarlet for Winston. I was about to paint Newt's chair when I heard a voice behind me.

"Which colour does my chair have?" I was with my back to the door but I knew who was there. I could imagine it perfectly; Newt leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Trust me" I said. I didn't know if that was smart to say.

"Good, I trust you" Then I heard him leave. I turned around, looking at the empty doorway. He trusts me? No. No, would he? I began painting his chair. I thought that nobody would look at the bottom of the chair, so I wrote something on it: I love you.


	21. Chapter 21

I was proud of my chair work. Half of the chairs had already been painted. The chairs in homestead were used for the first time since I had painted them. Robbe was about to get his job. I was surprised when Alby said I could be at the gathering. But then I was reminded that I was a keeper. The keepers looked approvingly at me, they liked their chairs. Because I was at the gathering, there weren't enough chairs. So I got an ugly chair.

After five minutes, it was decided that Robbe was a slopper. Poor boy. Everyone left. Zart the fart, who no longer was a keeper, walked away holding hands with Robbe. Newt stayed behind. I left him to get paint for my chair. When I came back, Newt was still there. I was surprised. He sat on the ground with the chair in his hands. He could see the bottom, so he could also read the message. I became red. He didn't hear me enter the room but when I wanted to leave he looked up. It was silent.

"I...Uhm...I'll go" I stuttered. I turned around to leave the room but I got held back. I looked back. Newt held my arm. I stared in his eyes and then we kissed.


	22. Chapter 22

It was a long, sweet kiss. We had missed each other so much. He let me go.

"I'm sorry. For everything" he said while looking down.

"I kissed Jack" I blurted out, "and it felt terrible, like I was kissing my own baby. Nothing's going on between us, trust me. I told him that I loved you. We're not together. Believe me, he's the baby and I'm the mom. There's not going on. I love you! Trust me!" Newt looked surprised but then a smile appeared on his face. Why was he smiling?

"Jack already told me. And Minho and Alby convinced me that you weren't cheating on me. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you" I couldn't stay mad at him, so I gave him a hug.

"What do you think of your chair?" I asked while we were hugging.

"I love you too" was his answer. We were happy again.


	23. Chapter 23

I was so proud of my work, of all the things I had reached in one month. All the chairs were painted, there were flowers planted and there were vases with flowers on all the tables, almost all the tables were painted and I had painted homestead, on the inside. The newbie alarm went off.

I stayed with my flowers while all the other gladers went to the box.

"It's a baby!" I heard someone shout. A baby? The supplies and the 'baby' were retrieved out of the box. When everyone had their stuff, they just left and I could see the greenie. It wasn't a baby. He was just a twelve year old boy. A little bit young, but not a baby. Alby came to me with the greenie.

"I'm busy, can you give the greenbean a tour?" he asked. I looked at the boy. He had brown curls and was a bit sturdy. Cute. I laughed at him and nodded.

"Of course, come with me" I stood up and gave the newbie a pat on the shoulder. Alby walked away.

"Were are we? What is this place? What is a greenbean?" he asked. I knew what I was like when I was here for the first? Six months ago. Then I asked a lot of questions and got mad because nobody answered them. I wasn't going to let that happen to him.

"This is the glade. It is in the maze, we, the gladers, live here. A greenbean is someone who's new. Each month there's a new newbie. You're the sixth newbie since I'm here: Bob, Ken, Clark, Kent, Robbe were the other five."

"I'm Chuck, I think. That's the only thing that I can remember. Is that normal?" he asked nervously.

"No one knew anything when we arrived. So yeah it's normal. I'm Marie." I gave him a handshake, like I had done with Jack on my first day.

I gave him a tour and answered all of his questions. Not a smart idea. Now he knew too much. I could see him break. Luckily, I hadn't told him the worst yet; that we couldn't escape. After the tour, I left him alone. He went to a corner and began to cry.

"What did you do to him?" Newt asked curious. He was behind me and put his arms around my waist and his chin in my neck.

"I didn't do anything" I said offended. "He's just having a difficult time. I didn't even tell him that we could never leave this place"

"He don't need to know that. You already made him cry. Fine, now we have to take care of a baby" he sighed.

"No, he isn't a baby. Jack is a baby. Chuck is my little brother. Yes, that's it. We already have enough with Jack. Would our little Jackie like uncle Chuck?" I asked laughing.

"I think that little Jackie doesn't like to be called little" Jack just appeared out of nowhere, he just suddenly was there.

"It's dinner time. Do I have to get uncle Chuck?" he asked. Me and Newt nodded, we already went to our table.

"Hey brother, did you see our newest newbie? Another brother!" I said happily. Minho looked at Chuck and shrugged. He didn't really care.

"Chuckie, this is Alby, Frypan, Minho, Jack and Newt" I pointed at them. The poor boy looked like he could burst in tears any moment.

"They're really sweet. Well, except Minho"

"I can be sweet" Minho said fake hurt. I gave Chuck a plate full of food.

"He's going to explode" Newt joked. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't explode from my food" Fry said offended.

"You can from Jack's pills" Alby said.

"Not my fault that you always have an headache." Jack fired back. Yes, it was fun. We all laughed, except Chuck.

"Chuckie? Are you hungry?" I asked him. It was a weird question because he hadn't eaten anything. He shook his head. I gave him a look full of pity and took his plate.

"Go" I said. Chuck looked at all of us, like he wanted everyone to approve. The boys all ignored him. Chuck stood up and walked away to the deadheads. I ate my food and stood up to leave. But first I took Chuck's plate and went to the kitchen. After I had eaten it, I went to look for Chuck. While I was looking, I bumped into Newt.

"Are you bringing him food?" He asked. I nodded.

"Poor boy" I said.

"Why do you pity him? You never pitied Bob or Ken or Clark or Kent or Robbe, aah, such a pity that the box didn't take him back" I ignored his last comment about Robbe.

"He's so young. How can the creators do that to him? He had a whole life to live" my empathy was real. Poor Chuck is going to be here so long. When we're all dead, he will be here all alone.

"We also had a whole life in front of us" Newt said. Yes, that's true, but it was worse for Chuck. I didn't answer because we had reached Chuck.

"Hey there newbie, here's some food" Newt greeted. He sat next to Chuck and I said next to Newt. It was silent for a bit. Chuck ate in silence, with streaming tears. Newt played with my braid and I looked around, we had a beautiful sight of the glade. Then my eyes spotted something.

"Ah klunk! My flowers! I have to finish this!" I looked from my flowers to Newt to Chuck. Before I gave Chuck a tour I was planting seeds but I wasn't finished. Newt nodded, as a sign I could leave. I laughed at Chuck, looked at Newt and whispered in his ear.

"You better take care of him or I throw you of the cliff" I looked at him really serious, he nodded with a laugh. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked away.

Once every few minutes I looked at Newt and Chuck; They both looked serious. Newt kept telling stuff and Chuck kept crying. My seeds were planted and I went to the boys.

"Runners, baggers, builders, slicers, track-hoes, med-jacks, bricknicks and whatever-she-does-people" Newt nodded at me. I assumed that he was talking about the different jobs.

"And what was" Chuck swallowed "Nick?" Oh great, Newt told him about Nick.

"Nick was a runner" I answered. "I'm done. Are we going to sit under my tree?" I asked. Newt stood up and Chuck followed. "This is my tree." I explained. "the perfect spot to cry. There's only place for one person, so nobody can sit with you and when somebody wants to climb it, you can throw apples at them. Got it?" Jepjep, I trusted him with my tree. Chuck nodded. He already stopped crying a while ago but his eyes were still red and puffy.

"Tonight, there's another bonfire" Newt said when we were all under the tree.

"Do I have to wear my dress and get my stick?" Newt laughed.

"Okay"

"Dress? Stick?" Chuck asked confused.

"Yes" I answered. "The creators once send a dress. Newt wrote that on a little paper. When we need something, we write it on a small paper and send it away with the box." I said, when I saw Chuck confused face. He nodded and I continued. "The stick is my self defence. I used it to scare away boys, and... sometimes I use it to hit someone" Chuck looked scared but I just laughed.

At that moment he doors closed. I already told Chuck about the doors and the grievers. About getting stung and Gally, or should I say captain Gally? He looked confused from the doors to us. Newt and I just grinned at each other. The ignorance of the little boy was touching.

"So there really is no way out?" he asked finally. I looked at Newt, who had a sad face.

"Nick tried it. He tried it every day in the maze. It didn't matter for him if he died or not. Just like with you, Newt. I wonder if Minho considers it" I didn't even noticed what I had said until I saw Newt and Chuck's faces. Chuck looked upset at Newt.

"Did you try t-"

"Hey Chuckie, if Minho ever teases you, tell him that he fell in a pile of klunk because of his own sister" I tried to change the subject and to my big surprise, I succeeded.

"Sister? You remember your family?" he asked confused.

'No, we just say that we're family because we look so much alike" Newt knew that I tried to change the subject so he joined our conversation.

"You're one big family, right?"

"Yesyes, Frypan is the grandfather, Alby the dad, Minho and you are the brother, Newt is the boyfriend, Jack is the baby and the rest are cousins." I said and Chuck nodded understanding it.

"How long have you been together" he asked, I nodded but Newt answered.

"A few months. We...uhm...weren't always together but I love her" I understood what he meant; That one time when he thought I was cheating on him with Jack and we broke up for a month. But he loved me. I noticed that it was the first time that Newt said that he loved me when someone else was also there. Chuck looked expecting at me. Why? Then I looked at Newt, he looked hurt. Ooooh, now I get it.

"I love you too" I answered. He expected an answer. Chuck laughed. For the first time. It looked like he again had hope.

"But did you ever did you-know-what someone else?" he asked unsure. It was an awkward question but I answered.

"I once kissed Jack. That was horrible! Like I was kissing my grandmother!" I laughed. When you speak of the devil...

"Hello!" Jack asked. "What are you talking about?" he asked curious.

"Your lack of handsomeness" I answered sassy. Jack rolled his eyes and sat down next to us.

"I'm not ugly, admit it" he said cockily.

"I admit that you're cocky"

"Calm down! I just came here to tell you that we're putting on the bonfire"


	24. Chapter 24

We all sat down around the bonfire. Chuck kept asking questions. All his questions were answered. His questions were really random, and when he asked a question he looked around and immediately asked another question about something he saw or heard.

"Who built that?" he pointed to the hen house.

"The builders" Alby answered.

"The builders" he repeated. "What are your jobs?"

"Runner" Minho said curtly.

"The best med-jack of the whole glade" Jack said.

"Oh please, there are only three of them" Frypan said, he turned to Chuck, "I'm the keeper of the cooks, that means I'm the best" And that was said to Jack. Jack mocked him.

"Ppfft" Alby laughed. "I'm the leader, I am" he pointed with his thumbs to himself "the best"

"That's true. Nobody can beat Alby. That's why I'm only the second-in-command" Newt said.

"Only the second-in-command" I said. I laughed at his remark. He wasn't just a second-in-command.

"Oh yes, you're lucky that you're a whatever-she-does-people thingy (_ugh that's a crappy name :'( ) _" Frypan said. Why am I lucky?

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You don't have a lot of work" Minho answered. I looked at them disbelievingly. One by one.

"You all think that?" I asked. They nodded. My eyes were filled with disbelief. What a bunch of assholes! Let her do that, yes! She's a girl, she can't handle our work! That's what they probably thought when they made me a whatever-she-does-girl.

"Try spreading happiness in this place of depression" I said angrily. I pushed Newt's arm of my shoulder, stood up and walked away to grab my stick. Not that I was going to hurt them, I just wanted to scare them. I didn't look back but I knew they were all confused. I had my stick and went back to the boys. I was cooled down but still touchy.

"You're not going to hurt us, right?" Jack asked scared. Ha! Ten minutes ago he was still cocky! I shook my head, but squeezed in my stick. My knuckles were white.

"Then try doing what I do" I said calmly. They still looked at me with disbelief in their eyes. Then Minho shrugged and laughed.

"No matter how badly I want to, I got to keep running. I'm sorry woman, I can't help you" he joked. I gave him an angry look but he just kept laughing.

"I want to try" Frypan said, "it's not like I have to cook the whole day" Jack agreed.

"Yes, I want to help spread happiness" he said.

"Me and Chuck will also help" Newt said. Who looked at Chuck who was smiling at me. Cute!

"Sorry, I have a lot of work" Alby apologized. I understood that. He was a leader, that was difficult. I nodded understanding it. Louis began to play guitar. I stood up, grabbed Newt's arm and we danced the whole evening with the other boys.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Jack, Frypan, Newt and Chuck were going to help me. I wanted to show them that my work wasn't that easy.

"Those tables need to be painted, Fry. Those seeds need to be planted, Newt. Jack, those curtains need to be sewed. Chuck, you and me are going to paint that wall." I pointed to the wall of homestead. It was the only wall I could paint. I still had a lot to do and I would never get it done without their help. It was going to be a tiring day for them. They thought that the only thing I did was painting and planting seeds, but I did more. I did the dishes, sorted the screws, cared for the animals, consoled crying gladers, gave them compliments and scared away flirters. At the end of the day they all sat down tired.

"That you let us do all of that" Jack complained.

"I also have to do it, but all alone. Fortunately I got a lot of help today. I already finished half of the list of this week! Good job! Now I don't have to do anything." I said happily.

"There's something you can do. That reminds me, Chuck, tomorrow you are a med-jack." Newt said and Chuck nodded, after that Minho came back.

"Was it hard?" was the first he said. The boys nodded and he laughed. I expected a sarcastic comment but he didn't say anything.

"Found out something new?" Frypan asked. Minho stopped smiling and looked down while shaking his head. I saw that a lot. It's what gladers did when they didn't have hope anymore. I gave Minho a shoulder pat.

"It's going to be okay, little brother" I assured him. Weird. A few months ago I was the one who thought that we were never getting out of here, but now I had hope. That hope changed in optimism and naivety. And that was what made me happy and I had to spread that.

Minho looked at me with a sad face.

"We're getting out of this place, all six of us, together." He finally said. I looked at Jack who mouthed "together". I nodded at him.

"Together" Jack and I repeated. Newt, Chuck and Frypan also said that and -even if he wasn't here- Alby would also say it.

"Together" I suddenly heard. I looked up and saw Alby standing there. Ha, he was here. And he said it. Told you so!

Suddenly Chuck's stomach growled and we all laughed.

"Ah, let's see if the mini-cooks can cook without my help" Frypan said. We all stood up and went to have dinner.

When we sat down Chuck looked around. He looked at the glade, the bloodhouse, homestead, the gardens, the deadheads, the doors, the animals, the gladers and then at me.

"Why are you the only girl?" he asked curiously. I looked at him, shrugged and answered.

"Just because" I simply said.

"Because?" he asked.

"Yes, just because" I answered again.

"Marie is punished" Newt said.

"Why?" Chuck asked again.

"Because" I answered annoyed.

"Nobody knows why" Alby said.

"Maybe she's a serial killer" Jack joked.

"No, she's too soft for that" Minho answered and I rolled my eyes at him.

"It is a hard punishment, being here with Minho" I fired back.

"And not for me, or what. I'm glad I'm a runner, then I have a reason every day to run away from you."

"I am also glad that you're a runner, then I'm saved from you for a few hours." I said

"Well, it's a pity that you're so ugly, right?" he asked. Wait, what?

"But I thought we looked alike" I asked confused.

"Yep, that's right. You just called yourself ugly, you shank. Good job!" Frypan said.


	26. Chapter 26

Gathering! I could participate because I was a keeper now, jeej! Chuck was in the glade for two weeks and today he got his job. We worked together with the track-hoes because I was done too early with my list. We also were going to find a name for my job.

"Okay, the gathering is opened. Is there someone who wants to have Chuck?" Alby asked. Nobody raised his hand. I wanted to but I thought that Chuck deserved something better. Still nothing.

"He'll just become a slopper" James said. Oh no! Poor Chuck would have a job with James. I quickly raised my hand, I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Yes Marie" Alby said.

"I want- Chuck can help me" I offered. Alby looked questioningly at me but I nodded.

"He won't be a bur- bring you problems, right?" he quickly corrected himself when he noticed that he was going to say burden. Chuck wasn't a burden, he just wasn't that good in certain things, like cooking, hammering, running, taking care of animals, etc. He wasn't even good in cleaning. But he wasn't that bad with me and work would be faster with the two of us.

"It will be alright" I said quite unsure and I gave Chuck a nervous laugh, to reassure him.

"Okay, uhm, I assume that nobody wants to have Chuck?" he asked. His voice raised at the end, afraid to hurt him. The keepers shook their heads.

"Okay, Chuck you can leave. You're a whatever-she-does-people-thingy now" Alby waited until Chuck left and continued "we really have to find another name for that, Newt write the different options down."

Newt had a paper on his legs and a pen in his hand, he nodded and wrote down what he said.

"Names for her job" he said.

"Suggestions? Someone?" Alby asked

"Plants" Zart suggested.

"Plants?" I asked confused.

"Yes, because, you well, plant things" he explained.

"Plants" Newt repeated, while writing it down.

"Girls" James said and I again looked confused at the keeper. "Chuck isn't a girl" I said annoyed, he shrugged and was silent.

"What about munchkins? You're both small" Minho remarked. I actually liked that one, Chuck wasn't really tall, just like me and since I wasn't planning on 'hiring' someone else, it was good for me.

"Munchkinsis good for me" I said determined. The boys looked at me like I was crazy.

"Seriously? Munchkins?" Newt asked surprised but I nodded resolutely.

"Good, done! Everybody leave!" Alby said. We all stood up to leave, I was the next to last at the door and looked back at the room. Newt still sat on his chair.

"You're coming?" I asked him.

Yes, but I have to look at something first" he stood up, took his chair and turned it upside down. Then he put the chair back down.

"Okay, it's still there" I love you. Newt came to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back and one thing led to another.


	27. Chapter 27

The next six months were uneventful, Newt and I were on good terms, really good terms. Chuck and I did our usual jobs, painting stuff, putting up some curtains, sorting screws and of course consoling the newbies. Sometimes, when we did all the stuff we had to do, we helped the others with their jobs. So at times, I was a track-hoe and Chuck a slopper. Of course Minho was being his usual annoying self during those six months. Everything was going so perfectly that I had the feeling that something was going to go wrong. And that something happened when Ben returned from running on day.

"Where are they? They should've been back by now" Minho said while pacing around in the glade, going from one door to another to another. Ben and Frankie still weren't back from running and the doors were going to close in less than half an hour. I didn't dare trying to console Minho this time. They were going to die and we all knew it. I remember what happened with Gally when he went in the maze and what happened when Minho and Newt came back late because Newt had jumped. And now it was happening again.

"There!" Chuck shouted from the other side of the glade. We ran to them and I saw that Ben was leaning on Frankie like Newt had done with Minho. When they finally entered the glade, the doors closed. Jack, Clint and Jeff immediately came to us and they took Ben with them to homestead. Frankie was fine but Ben was stung.

"Alby, dude, Ben was stung ... during the day" Frankie said upset.

"Yeah, I can also see that slinthead! There's nothing I can do about it, Jeff give him the cure. The rest, go look for the keepers , we're having a gathering in five minutes" Alby said and he walked towards homestead. Newt was confused but he went away to search the other keepers.

"So, first he's stung, then he gets the cure, he goes through the changing and after that he's cured?" Chuck asked me. I already had explained it to him once, but it was the first time it happened with Chuck here, so I nodded.

"Go fix the chairs from the kitchen, okay? I got to go" I said while pointing to a few chairs that were broken and I went to homestead. When I entered, Alby opened the gathering

"This isn't normal! I tell you, worse things are going happen" Gally said angrily.

"Shut up! It was an accident! Last time someone was stung, nothing bad happened" Minho shouted.

"Yes, or the times before that" Frypan said. Hmm, interesting. This had happened before I had arrived.

"It was just an accident! We can't do anything about it! Gathering closed!" Alby said.

"But something isn't right!" Gally shouted.

"Frankie saw nothing suspicious when he found him. Just another accident. Like with you and George and the others. Just leave" Alby said calmly and everyone left the room sad.

"But George is dead" Gally mumbled while leaving the room.

"Chuck, are you done with the chairs?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. Is the blanket done?"

"Yes, why?" he asked curiously.

"Go get it. I will explain it later" I said to him while gathering some flowers. Chuck went to homestead to get the blanket and I met him at the door of homestead.

"What are you're going to do now?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going to pay Ben a visit, but maybe it's better if you stay here and do something to cheer up the gladers. They look a bit sad, don't you think? Good that?"

"What do I have to do?"

"I don't know something" I went to homestead and left Chuck with the other gladers. I went up the stairs and saw Jeff sitting at the door.

"I wouldn't enter if I was you" he warned me.

"Is it that bad?" he nodded and I put my hand on the door knob but I hesitated for a few minutes before opening the door. I saw Ben laying on the bed, screaming from the pain. His eyes were bloodshot, his body was red with bumps, his veins stuck out and they were green. He didn't look human anymore, so bad was it. I couldn't see him anymore so I looked around the room and saw that Jack and Clint were at each side of the bed and Newt and Alby were also in the room looking at Ben.

"Here" I gave Newt the flowers and the blanket and quickly left, I couldn't be in this room while Ben looked like that.

"I told you that you didn't want to come in" Jeff said. I hate to admit this, but he was right, I shouldn't have entered the room. I was scared and terrified. But I wanted to see him, it was my job to help the gladers and so helping an ill glader was part of my job. I decided to get my stick so I would feel safer and then I went back to Ben's room. I opened the door and sat down next to Jack without looking at Ben. Then I put the stick in my lap, squeezed it and tried to look at Ben.

"In a week he's cured" Clint said and Alby nodded.

"Someone has to be in the room at all time, good that?" he said and Jack and Clint nodded. After that Alby left the room and Newt followed him. I also went outside and saw that a lot of gladers were laughing. What had Chuck done? I turned around looking for Chuck and then I saw Gally running after someone, Chuck. He was hot on his heels and I made sure that Gally wouldn't do anything to Chuck by jumping in front of Gally with my stick.

"Stop!" Gally immediately stopped and he looked angrily at my stick. If looks could kill, my stick would be six feet under the ground right now. Apparently he's afraid of my stick, like he should be.

"What did Chuck do?" I asked him still threatening him with my stick so he wouldn't dare to leave without answering me.

"Bathroom. He scared me to death in the bathroom" he gasped and I lowered my stick while looking confused.

"And why do you have to chase him?"

"Well, now it's my time to scare him" That seemed legit.

"Okay, now you're done with that. Congratulations, good job" I tried to pat him on the shoulder but he turned around to go to the kitchen. Chuckie, who was behind me, gave me a hug and said thanks.

"Good job, shank. I'm proud of you" I said to him.


	28. Chapter 28

"Chuckie, is there any thread left?" I was sitting on a chair trying to repair a pair of pants.

"Nope, it's coming with the box later on" Chuck answered.

Sigh. "Sorry Newt, there isn't any thread left, I will help you after the box comes up" Newt stood up in front of me, without pants.

"So, I have to walk around in my underwear?" He asked me. That would be a-ma-zing!

"Yes, why not" I answered laughing, but then I looked at Newt who changed his confused look to a look of mischief.

"Well, if I'm doing something, then I'm going to do it good" he said and he took off his shirt. Holy shit, he has a six pack. Newt grinned because my jaw had dropped.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" he said cockily. I closed my mouth but then I had the perfect idea.

"Maybe I should take a picture of another glader, I bet there're gladers who have a hotter six pack" That shut his mouth.

"Give me back my pants" he said defeated.

"Ha, you're jealous?" Chuck asked.

"Shut up, shuckface" he said annoyed and we both laughed.

"Ooooh, Newtie, you don't have to be jealous, babe. Nobody is as cute as you" I said while putting my arms around his neck and giving him a peck on the lips. "Except Chuck" I added and Chuck grinned because Newt glared at him.

"Can Chuck do this?" he said while kissing me another time, but this time not just a peck.

"Wah woah, PG-13, remember" Chuck laughed.

"Jealous?" Newt asked.

Then the newbie alarm began. I looked at the direction of the sound and turned to Chuck.

"Come on" I said and Chuck stood up, because he was polishing up a chair, and he walked outside towards the box. I was about to follow when I thought about something.

"Here" I said while throwing Newt his pants. I stood next to Minho when a few seconds Newt came to stand next to me. He had his shirt in his hand and he was closing his pants, which was a stupid idea because the zipper was broken. Minho looked from me to Newt back to me and back to Newt.

"You guys didn't -"

"Of course not, slinthead" I said and Minho laughed while the box just arrived. Alby and Newt opened the doors of the box and the usual comments of the gladers began. Gally jumped down in the box and said: "Day one greenie. Rise and shine". After that he climbed out of the box and Newt helped the newbie out of the box.

"Welcome to the glade, this is the first day of your new life. Get used to it" Alby said.


	29. Chapter 29

It was totally quiet when the newbie looked around, he looked at all of us, one by one. Sometimes he stopped a bit to look at someone a bit longer but then he continued. Finally he turned around so I could see him. He looked familiar, but I didn't know from where I recognised him or why I recognised him. When he came across me, he stopped, longer than normal, and he kept staring at me. I guess he also recognised me or maybe he was just surprised that I was the only girl here. We kept staring at each other for another minute and then Newt coughed. I looked at Newt and grinned, he was jealous. I jumped in the box and looked for the box with the stuff that I had requested. I found it and tried to get out of the box but I couldn't even put my stuff out of the box so how am I supposed to get out of it.

"Take this" I shouted at the gladers while trying to put the container at the edge of the box. Someone took it and Minho and Newt helped me out of the box. When I was back on the ground I took my box and walked away. I asked Newt to give me his pants because I didn't want to see the greenie again, I knew what was going to happen right now. He would ask questions, he would get stupid answers and he would be laughed at, especially by Gally and his friends.

"Not now" he answered so I shrugged and went to homestead, when I arrived there I put the container down and looked what WICKED had given me. Sometimes I looked up to see the greenie and I couldn't shake off the feeling that I knew him, that I had looked him in the eyes before I went here. Alby offered him his hand but he refused it and walked away. I ignored him for a bit but then I saw that he sat under my tree. Nobody sits under my tree. I went inside to get my stick, who was more beautiful than before because Newt and Minho and some others had carved their names in it, and stopped when I saw the greenie again. This time he was shouting at the gladers and Alby, who first looked at me, probably because of the tree, sat down next to him.

A few gladers also set down next to him, Newt tried to talk to him, trying to reason with him, and this time he let him. I didn't really pay attention to it, it happened every month. The greenie is scared, Alby tries to talk to him, he runs away and after a bit Newt tries to talk to him and they let him. I put down my stick next to the container when I saw something, an envelope. The usual letters WICKED were written on it but after that there was a smiley face. A smiley? What's happening? Are they trying to say that everything is going to be fine and that the envelope is the way out of here? Or are they saying that we should enjoy the time left because it won't last long. Probably the last and now I'm scared out of my mind. I wanted to open but Gally came to me.

"There is something seriously wrong with that dude" he said and I looked confused at him.

"Why?"

Gally sighed and admitted that he had seen the greenie before today.

"You too?" I asked confused.

"What? You've seen him before or what?" He looked shocked at me. Seriously, he was the one who just admitted that he had seen him before. Hypocrite.

"Yes, I just have a feeling" I mumbled.

"A feeling, what is it with girls and their feelings?" He said rudely.

I glared at him. I didn't know if he was being serious or not and it was making me pissed off.

"When I was going through the changing, like Ben now, I saw him. I'm sure of it" he said quietly. Never thought I would see Gally being quiet. But actually, I was kind of surprised that he told me, it isn't like we're buddy-buddy or something.

"Maybe we should have a gathering, you know because we both have seen him before?" I suggested.

"No, they won't have one, not without a good reason" And that was also true, Alby wouldn't have a gathering just because we had a feeling we knew the greenie.

"We could wait till it gets worse. Ben is also going through the changing, he should also see the newbie."

"Yep, let's do that" I agreed, there wasn't a lot that we could do. After that Newt, Chuck and the greenie came to us.

"Why is she the only girl?" the newbie asked.

"Why are you an asshole?" I retorted but at the same time Newt told him to shut up.

"You know, I answered all Chuck's questions when he arrived here, and that wasn't the best plan ever. Was it, Chuck?"

"Maybe" oh wow, he still wouldn't admit that he had been crying for weeks.

"Aaaaaah!" and that's probably Ben.

"Shuck, they can't do anything, can they? I have to go" Newt said.

"Wait! Your pants" I shouted but he was already gone. Was he really going to let me wait another time? Gally had left somewhere during my conversation with the greenie and I was still sitting on the ground with the envelope. I wondered why nobody had noticed that I was holding an envelope but I just put him away when Chuck said that we should give the greenie, still without a name, a place to sleep. Maybe he should sleep where Chuck sleeps.

"Where do you sleep, Chuckie?" I asked and he pointed to a open space behind homestead.

"Come on, shank"


	30. Chapter 30

Then the greenie saw something moving, he looked confused at the thing and asked us what it was.

"A beetle blade, they won't hurt you unless you're stupid enough to touch it" I said.

"The creators use it to keep track of us" Chuck said and I glared at him. Now he would begin asking questions.

"Creators? Beetle blades?" he asked, but before he could ask another question I interrupted him.

"So, your hammock is ready" I said and the newbie looked scared because Ben screamed.

"What was that?"

"Ben, he's stung" Chuck said.

"By who?"

"Doesn't matter" was Chucks response when he saw my glare, "Oh, my name is Chuck"

"Thomas" Thomas, Thomas? Nope, never heard that name before. From what I can remember, which isn't a lot.

"I'm Marie" Thomas was about to ask another thing when Ben screamed again.

"Who has stung him?" Thomas asked again and I sighed because I was too tired to explain anything to him.

"Chuck, you can handle him, right? I'm going to get Newts pants." I turned around and heard Chuck saying something about the grievers. As long as Chuck doesn't make him cry I'm okay with it. I went to homestead and entered Bens room. Jack was reading a book next to Ben and in the corner were Alby and Newt whispering to each other.

"I need your pants" I said and Newt sighed but stood up to give them to me.

"That's the third time you asked" he whined.

'Yeah, but now I can actually help, I got thread from the crea- WAIT" I suddenly remembered the envelope and quickly ran out of the room looking for my box that I had gotten from WICKED. I found it after two minutes and grabbed the envelope and ran back to the guys. While I was running I ran into Gally who wanted to say something to me but I ignored him.

"Alby! Look at this" I said panting while I entered the room. He grabbed the envelope that I had thrown to him en looked at it. He asked if I knew what it was, if I knew it then why would I have given it to him. Wait, maybe I would have given it to him even if I knew what it was. "I don't know" I shrugged.

"What the hell?" Alby said shocked while taking everything out of the envelope "What the shuck is this?"

"Something is seriously wrong with the creators" Newt said making me only more confused than I already was. "I mean, look at this" he said while showing us a part of the papers. It weren't papers, they were pictures. A group of five boys standing around a bonfire, they were laughing and having fun. Then I saw the shadow of lurking walls and even though it was dark I began recognising the boys: Minho, Alby, Zart, Frypan and Newt. The picture was taken long before I had arrived and all the other cards were also pictures.

"Why are they sending us these shucking pictures?" Jack asked.

"Because they want to, slinthead"

"Bu-" Jack wanted to retort but the door slammed open.


	31. Chapter 31

The first thing Thomas saw when he entered was Ben. His sickly green veins that ran along his whole body, his purplish bruises, his bloody scratches and his bloodshot eyes that didn't seem to focus on a single spot and just kept darting from left to right. Fortunately for him, he only saw Ben for a second before Alby threw his pictures on the ground and pushed him out of the room. Probably to yell at him for entering the room, serves him right. In the meanwhile I collected all the pictures and put them back in the envelope.

"What a slinthead" said Jack.

"He still has to learn a lot" Newt agreed and when Ben began screaming again, Alby entered the room.

"Uhm, dinner for Benny, care to help me?" Jack said. Lovely, note the sarcasm. I had to put soup in Bens mouth, while Newt and Alby held his legs and Jack his arms. When we finally finished because Ben kept spitting the soup out, I went to sleep.

The next day Newt woke me up to braid my hair.

"You're going to show the greenie the grievers?" I asked him.

"Yes"

"And Alby is going to show him around, right?"

"Yes"

"Newt?"

"Yes?"

"I think I saw him before this ... whole thing" I admitted.

"You mean you arriving in the glade? And yeah, I kind of figured that out with your little staring contest" did I just hear some jealousy?

"Why do I recognise him?" I muttered to myself and faced Newt when he began to talk.

"What if he's like you're brother ... or or you're related or ... or your ... boyfriend?" Oh, my poor Newt. I took his hands in mine and looked into his eyes.

"If he really was, screw him. And I don't even think that's the case. I don't feel like I know him that good, more like I recognise him but I don't know him. If that makes sense." I hugged him and went to the North Wall to put the pictures on the wall. We might as well use them for something not-creepy.

"Why do you want to put them up, there are too many pictures, we're going to be here for the next twenty years before we finish this" Jack whined.

"Shut up, you big baby. You're not even doing the hard job and you should be grateful you're here and not with Ben." I said while balancing on the ladder, trying not to fall and taping pictures to the wall.

"Hey Jackiepoo, can I get another picture?"

"Whatever you want, slinthead, whate-" Pieuwpieuw toetatoeta wioewioe. Wasn't that the newbie alarm, but how? We all looked confused at each other, I jumped down (without breaking my ankle, what a surprise), helped Chuck get down and ran to the box. To my great surprise, the greenie came to me.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"To be honest, I don't know" with those words I left him and continued my trip to the box. I couldn't see anything, like always, and jumped up and down but that didn't help. I could hear Newt and Alby open the door but I didn't see anything so I still didn't know what was going on.

"Piggyback ride?" Jack who had suddenly appeared beside me, whispered.

"Holy shuck, you're really a ninja" from now it's official, he's one, not that it mattered at the moment. I jumped on his back and saw that Newt had just jumped in the box to look at the surprise newbie (from now on, that's my name for him). He looked confused, not like a puppy, but really confused.

"No" he mumbled, no what, could he be any less vague.

"What the shuck" Alby said when he saw the newbie. I just wanted to see him, but no, the leaders just had to be vague as fuck. While I was insulting Newt and Alby in my head, the other gladers began to ask questions.

"SHUT UP" and suddenly you could hear a pin drop. "Two newbies in two days, what's going on?" he asked Thomas. Like he would know the answer (if he did, I would really think he's a creep). Okay yes, I hadn't decided if I could trust him, but accuse him of this, whatever it is, is maybe that's a bit cruel. And they still hadn't said what was in the shucking box. Thomas was about to reply when Gally opened his mouth. For once I'm grateful for him speaking, whatever Thomas was going to say, it would only get him in more trouble.

"What's in the box?!"

"It's a girl"

Not a him, apparently.


	32. Chapter 32

"Watch out! Excuse me!" I immediately shouted trying to make my way through the boys. If she was indeed a girl, she was going to be my best friend, whether she liked it or not. But then I saw the girl, it looked like she was ...

"I think she's dead" He took the words out of my mouth. It's not like I can do anything with a dead best friend. But was she dead? I mean, why would the creators put a dead body in the box, I knew they were creepy, but that's a level they haven't reached yet. I took her pulse and was relieved to find out that she was still alive. The girl had a pale skin and long silky black hair, she was really pretty. But her beauty doesn't help her right now. I told the other gladers that she was still alive and let them take her out of the box. All the boys immediately tried to get closer to her and I decided she should really get a stick when she wakes up. Newt and Alby were still looking at her and were whispering to each other. Then Alby asked Thomas if he knew her.

"No, of course I don't know her. Why would I know her? I don't know anyone except you guys" he asked shocked and confused. Alby sighed, looks like that wasn't the answer he was wanted.

"No, I mean, does she look familiar to you? Do you think you may have known her before you came here?" he asked frustrated. Ooh, like I had with Thomas, but Thomas shook his head.

"You sure?"

"Yes, why?" Wow, he really does ask a lot of questions.

But before Alby could answer, the girl moved. She sat up, opened her eyes, damn she has clear blue eyes, and opened her mouth. She mumbled a bit while trying to get air in her lungs. Finally she said something I could understand.

"Everything is going to change!"


	33. Author's Note

Hi,

I'm back, finally (I just looked, the 26th of september, that was way too long ago, I'm sorry)

Buttt, that's not the reason for this lovely author's note...

Sooo, I decided to change Midge's name to Marie, because well I like Marie beter and there's a whole logic behind it, believe me.

_Okay, that was the most important thing, so you can stop reading if you want, but under this I will explain the whole logic behind her name._

Firstly, Midge's name was based on Thomas Midgley Jr. He was an American engineer and chemist who died because of one of his own inventions (he got poliomyelitis, which left him mostly disabled so he invented a whole system of strings and pulleys to help others lift him from the bed and he got strangled by the wires). Because the people of WICKED really like irony, they chose to rename her Midge (because that's not her real name, but that's the second book) because of reasons (once again second book, but it has something to do with what you would call a suicide mission).

But I (and the other writer of the story) never really liked her name but she had already written most of the story (I only translate for those who didn't know that yet, and I'm using a lot of brackets) we decided to keep her name. After a while, and a few lessons about nuclear physics, we decided to change her name to Marie after the scientist Marie Curie because she also died because one of her experiments (she died because of exposure to radiation while carrying test tubes of radium in her pockets during research). Iliked the name Marie better that Midge so that's why I changed her name in the middle of the book.

And that was my beautiful explanation about why we changed the name.

I'll post the next 2 chapters in the next 2 days and hopefully I have time to update more frequently.

xoxo Sarah


	34. Chapter 33

Everything is going to change. Everything is going to change. A voice like a ghost saying that everything is going to change, what the shuck are we supposed to do with that?

After she had said that, she fell back but I noticed that she was holding something in her hand. Newt apparently had also noticed it and got the paper from her hand. He opened it so he could read it out loud.

"She's the last one ... ever"

And suddenly it was quiet, like the world was put on pause. Was she really the last one? Maybe it was almost over? Or they were tired of us? The quietness lasted, there wasn't a single sound. This was the quietest it ever was since I arrived here, maybe even since the first ones arrived. Most of us looked confused and the ones who weren't were just staring at her like she would just wake up at any given second.

"Med-jacks!" Newt shouted even if he shouldn't have shouted because it was still dead quiet. Clint, Jeff and Jack immediately came to the box. "What's the matter? Why won't she wake up?"

"I got my job the same way you did" Jeff said while Jack was actually doing something useful. While he was checking her, the first comments began.

"I'd definitely tap that, I'm next!" Let me guess, that was James. I really wanted to hit him, but Chuck held my back.

"If one of you touches the girl, you'll sleep with the grievers tonight" Alby said way to cheery for this, but then he got serious. "You'll get banished, I'm serious. Nobody lays a finger on her! No-one!"

Long live Alby. He should get a medal for dealing with those boys every day.

"I think she's in a coma, she's completely fine, except you know for the obvious fact that she's in a coma. We'll take her to homestead" Clint said, the last part directed to Jack and Jeff.

"Be careful, there has to be something special about her or otherwise she wouldn't be here. Oh and Clint, tone down the sarcasm?" Newt said

"Put her in the room next to Ben and I want constant supervision, if anything happens you notify me, EVERYTHING!" Alby said while looking at the girl another time before the med-jacks carried her to homestead.

The other gladers began talking again and left to do their jobs after a bit of gossiping, boys will be boys. I stayed behind with Alby, Newt, Chuck and the newbie.

"Are you sure you've never seen her before?" Alby asked while turning to Thomas.

"Yes" he nodded, Alby looked at Newt and gave him a meaningful look.

"Call a gathering, something weird is going on" he said to Newt. I immediately knew what he meant. Alby walked away and Newt looked for the other keepers.

"What's a gathering?" Thomas asked interrupting my plan to ask Chuck something?

"Some kind of meeting" I said seemingly uninterested. "Chuck, can you get the pictures we put on the walls?"

"Off the walls? But we just p-"

"I know, but we need them now, I'd help but I have to go. Maybe the newbie here wants to help a bit" I said giving Thomas a pat on the shoulder and walking away.


	35. Chapter 34

"Something is wrong with that guy!" Gally said.

"Don't worry about him, we have to talk about the girl. She's the last one ever, what does that mean?" Alby asked.

"It means that there won't be any newbies anymore" Minho said even though everyone knew that.

"But why?" Clint asked.

"It can't be that big of a problem, right?" Zart said.

"Indeed, but it does mean something. First Ben, then the pictures and now this" Newt saidK.

"I'm telling you, it's the newbie. I saw him! It's his fault! Even Marie knows him" Gally said accusingly. He looked at me with a hopeful look but I wasn't going to support him this time. Even if I thought he was right. So I changed the subject.

"The box didn't leave, if it doesn't leave, we don't get new supplies anymore. That is our problem" I said.

"She's right, we're all going to die! That's what they mean with 'she's the last one ever'" Frypan said.

The guys were all talking to each other but I just watched them silently.

"Okay, okay. So we're all going to die, now we at least know what it means. But what do we do with the girl?" Alby asked.

"We could kill her in her coma? That we don't have to worry about her anymore and she doesn't notice anything. It's a win-win situation" James proposed. Oh God, if only looks could kill... I looked angrily at him with my fists balled.

"I got a better idea. We throw you to the grievers, then we finally got rid of you" I told him and now he was also mad at me.

"Oh please, why don't you join? The grievers would have enough with someone your size that they wouldn't want me anymore." Did he just call me fat?

"You wouldn't even last a day alone in the glade" I threw back at him.

"Jump off the cliff"

"If that would mean that I'd be without you, gladly" I said, more like shouted

"ENOUGH!" Alby shouted, I looked chocked at him. Okay Marie, a bit quieter.

"We're not going to kill her, James. Let's put her in the slammer until she wakes up, then everyone is safe." He decided. Everyone agreed with this plan, even James.

"Fine, then you can all leave now" Alby opened the door and waited until everyone left. I suddenly realised that I still had to water Ben's flowers so I went to his room. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was ... an empty bed. ALARM!

"Alby!" I shouted as loud as possible. I turned around and ran to the stairs where I saw Alby.

"Ben is gone! Ben is gone!" I shouted in panic. Alby immediately turned around and I followed him. First he looked for a bow and some arrows and then he ran away. I stayed behind for a bit looking for my stick. When I got outside I saw Alby running to the deadheads.

When I arrived there, I saw Alby and Thomas being out of breath. Alby had just shot an arrow at Ben. Ben laid on Thomas with an arrow in his cheek. Was he dead? Thomas pushed Ben off him and stood up, and then he puked.

"The med-jacks will take care of him" Alby said and turned around, while we left Thomas alone I whispered to Thomas.

"Something is wrong here"

"I know" he mumbled back.


	36. Chapter 35

"Can I go eat now?" Chuck asked.

"No, you still have to clean the knifes of the slicers and then you have to wash the clothes of the track-hoes" I answered. Chuck looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I laughed.

"I'm just kidding, go" The kid immediately ran to the tables and I walked behind him with a slower pace. The newbie also walked to the kitchens. It was his second day here, right? Or wait, maybe his third. I forgot, not that it mattered.

"Hey newbie" I greeted him, he turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, uhm hello"

"So, you like working here?" I asked him curiously. He looked disgusted.

"Great, who doesn't want to see some animals get killed?" He said sarcastically. I laughed at that.

"Yes, I know, when I had to try that job I might have attacked Winston to prevent the chicken from getting killed" I admitted.

"Marie, how long have you been here?"

"Thomasie, a year. A year without any other girls. A year in the glade with nothing but smelling, hormonal guys. Awesome, right?" I asked rhetorically.

"Couldn't get any better" he answered, he was right. It could get worse, a lot actually. But it also could get better, but I was happy here with these boys. "But uuuuuhm, do you know anything about Ben?" I looked surprised at him, did I know anything about Ben? I knew that he got shot by an arrow yesterday, but that was the last time I saw him. I shook my head but when I looked at Thomas I saw that he was looking at Minho. He's already back, something must've happened. I ran to him en left Thomas.

"What's wrong? Why are you already back? Did something happen?" I asked all these questions quickly. Minho was still panting and he fell on his knees. He was red from all the running and wet because of the sweat. And he smelled. Then he fell down.

"Minho! Are you alright?" I bent down so I could see his face and he was still conscious but he didn't stop panting. I heard footsteps behind me and heard Thomas asking him if everything was alright. I ordered him to get Newt or Alby and water. He looked at Minho for a few seconds but then left. Minho was still on the ground but he could talk again.

"Who's that?" he asked still panting a bit.

"Thomas, the newbie" I answered but I was wondering why he was already back. Did he get attacked by grievers? "Are you okay?" I asked worried about him. He nodded and I helped him sit up, but had to keep supporting him.

"Are you worried, Marie?" Minho said teasing me. Oh God! Wasn't he panting a few seconds ago? Wasn't he the one that couldn't sit without being supported? And now he's teasing me, ugh he's annoying. But he was right, I was worried about him.

"Yes"

"I didn't know you loved me that much" he answered with a grin.

"It's difficult, but you're a good brother" I said and he smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I couldn't imagine having a better sis" he answered. Awww he could actually be nice to someone, I'm honoured.

"Really sweet but you smell" The whole encounter got a little bit too sentimental and he really stank. It was disgusting, like did he washed himself in the mud or something? He took my head and pushed it under his armpit. Oh my god, I think I'm going to faint. I tried to free myself, I pushed him and I shouted at him but when I finally was free he pushed me back. But then my hero came: Alby.

"Minho, let her go" he said, he really is my knight in shining armour. Okay maybe I'm being overdramatic.

"I'm not hurting anyone, am I?" he asked laughing.

"Yes, you are" I said curtly while trying to fix my hair. Before Minho could answer, Alby spoke again.

"Minho, why are you already back? What happened?" he asked seriously.

"Can I maybe get some water first?" Minho asked. Alby looked furious.

"Tell me what happened!" Alby shouted frustrated at him and he kicked his shin, not exactly softly either.

"Can I get water first you shuckface?!" Minho shouted back. I was just about to get water for him when Alby turned around to get it. Thomas looked surprised at him and then Alby walked away.

"You can command him to do something?" Thomas asked Minho.

"Yes, only he can do that" I answered him, even I couldn't command him, then he just gave me an angry look.

"But, isn't he the leader?" Thomas asked confused. Yes, was he the leader, I asked myself? He made sure everything was under control and he helped sometimes, so yes he was the leader. But he got help and if the gladers didn't participate, he wouldn't even be able to be the leader.

"Leader? So what do you think we should call him? El presidente? General Alby? Yes that one sounds good" Minho said sarcastically. "No shank, stop asking questions before your brains explodes because of all the confusion" then I heard him mumble something else: "Why do all the newbies always ask these stupid questions? They're annoying."

I looked angrily at him, yes I'm taking that personally. But I saw Thomas clench his fists. He was angry, but maybe he was right. Minho was probably the same when he first arrived. I could picture it immediately, Minho in a dark corner crying.

"What do you expect that we do then?" Thomas asked furiously.

"That you shut up and do exactly what we ask of course" Minho answered. Rude much! Minho stared at Thomas and Thomas took a step back (if you can take a step back if you're sitting, but you know what I mean) but promptly recovered.

"Like you weren't like that" he said calmly. Thomas was right but wait... I sat next to Minho, I could see his face perfectly from where I sat. And then I saw that he had this mischievous glint in his eyes, like he was planning something.

"You know nothing about that" he snapped back. I was just sitting there, enjoying their verbal fight. Maybe I should ask Frypan if he could make me some popcorn. Thomas tried standing up again but Minho took his arm. "Dude I was just joking" he laughed, "It's too funny, you'll see it when the next greenbean -"

"Who doesn't come" I interrupted him. He looked at me and frowned.

"Yes, indeed, who doesn't come" he mumbled. Then his head suddenly lifted and he looked curiously at Thomas. "You saw the girl right? Is she hot?"

"Minho, she's half dead. You can't find her hot, she's beautiful, if she lives!" I said.

"You're just jealous" Minho said to me, then he laid down laughing. I gave him an angry look and looked at Alby who was coming back.

"Care to tell me what happened now" he asked. Minho looked at Alby from the ground, his eyes half closed because of the sun.

"There's a dead one"

"A dead what?" Alby asked impatiently.

"A dead griever, dude" Minho grinned.

_Jeej, new chapter, and I didn't wait forever to update :)_

_I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who favourited/followed this story_

_Sarah xoxo_


End file.
